Awakening
by mahjong90mulan
Summary: He left her never knowing her hidden secrets. Is a long lost love really lost? Can her return be everyone's saving grace? Old enemies rise, training and battles ensue. What happens next? Only Time Will Tell. Jasper & Bella Story.
1. Awakening

**Twilight/ Vampire Diaries Crossover Story**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 1: Awakening  
**

**All rights belong to the writers of Twilight & Vampire Diaries. Though the plot is all mine, lol….**

**Everything in the first season of TVD happened except the following changes:**

**I'm having Elena to have decided to be only a really close friend to Stefan**

**Stefan is with Bonnie**

**Anna (dating Jeremy) was saved (with Damon) from the fire by Bonnie; after Bonnie realized that she needs to be loyal to her friends.**

**In relation to Twilight the changes are:**

**Sam did not find Bella**

**The she already found out about the wolves (but Edward didn't know she knew).**

**Diary Entries will be in '**Italics**'. **

**It's been one year after the events of Season One of TVD.**

**You can view the all new trailer for this story on my Facebook and Youtube pages- this is the link (just delete the spaces):**

www . youtube . com / watch?v= yb3qn5Q-fO0

**Elena POV (Mystic Falls)**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, It's just been a crazy few months. I can't believe everything that has happened recently. It's just so much to deal with. I mean who would of thought that Katherine would of come back? And then try to kill Bonnie and I. Well in a way I guess she kind of succeeded since we are technically dead, well vampires. I feel so bad for Damon, Katherine truly messed with his head again. Stefan was able to ward her off to a degree and even though Damon tried for a while, I think that since he really did fall in love with her all those years ago Katherine used that to manipulate him. He didn't seem to snap out of it until he saw her try to kill me. When she was standing over me in that cellar he just looked at me for a moment and seemed to snap out of it. He lunged for her, knocking over an old fashioned looking lantern and before he could get to me she stabbed me. I couldn't move after I fell to the floor, All I could see was Bonnie bleeding near me. But she was still alive, but barely. I could hear Damon fighting Katherine and then Stefan's voice came out of nowhere. The last words from Katherine that I heard were "I'll kill you like I did your sister, or did I kill her?" I later found out that they paralyzed her with a stake, grabbed us, and got us out of there before the fire got to bad. They brought us to the boarding house and gave us blood, but our injuries were to bad and we died, only to wake as vampires. Stefan gave us rings so no one would know that we changed and we could still go to school. After that Damon barely would talk to anyone. He kept himself closed off to the world. But occasionally I got him to open up to me, usually when he was drunk. He told me about how much he missed his little sister. He started to turn back into what I called 'old' Damon. He didn't care about things anymore. But this time I told him I didn't care, that I knew he really did care, even if he wouldn't admit it. I wasn't going to abandon him. I knew I had to let him have his own time to sort things out. He has to deal with over 146 years of emotions that he's only just starting to let out. I know that this choice I'm making will most likely bring me pain and hurt. I'll have to watch him go through this phase of emotions, maybe even watch him be with or use other people. But I have to believe that in the end he'll be ok and so will we, together. _

As Elena lay in her bed and placed her diary in her nightstand drawer she heard a knock on her window. She got up and went to it to see a crow. She smiled and opened the window letting the crow fly past her. As she turned around she sighed. Damon was standing in front of her.

(**Bold**- Elena/ Regular- Damon)

"I'm leaving, Elena."

"**I know, but you'll be back."**

"How do you know?"

"**Because I know you."**

Damon began to walk toward the window turning back and saying:

"Why? Why are you still here, listening to me, accepting me, even when I'm horrible to you, even when I hurt you?"

"**Because I love you."** Elena said turning around only to find that he was already gone, just as see expected he would be. She smiled to herself before going to sleep.

_**3 Days Later**_

**Unknown POV**

"If they want their precious sister, fine, I'll give them her back, at least for now. It just means it'll hurt more when I take her away from them, again! Now just to find that witch and have her take the spell off once and for all."

_**A Week Later**_

"you, you don't want me?"

"no."

"you just don't belong in my world, Bella."

And then he was gone and Bella sunk to the ground in despair.

**Jasper POV (in Alaska)**

I can't believe he made us leave. Well I can't really believe that I was so stupid as to try to attack her either. But still. She was the last thing I had of her. She had to of been her descendant, though I could never ask her without telling her the whole story, then she would of told Alice. I hadn't even told Alice about my Isabella. How shocked I was that first day of school when I saw her. She even hated to be called Isabella, just like she did, she did only allow three people to call her Isabella and I was one of the lucky few. For a moment that first time I saw her I allowed myself to think that maybe just maybe somehow she was still alive, but then reason came to me, she didn't even know me, there was no recognition when she meet me, though oddly enough there was a slightly off emotion in her, like she was trying to remember something she couldn't. How I wish she was her, wait, Alice, I should stop thinking this way, I have an amazing woman who loves me and helped bring me out of the darkest time of my life. But still, nothing will ever compare to my sweet Isabella. Somehow we just fit together so effortlessly. She always loved me for me, never asking me to change in anyway. She was so sweet, yet so devious in a way. She definitely took after her brother Damon. I wonder what happened to them all. Last I heard of the Salvatore's there where a lot of disappearances in Mystic Falls and I worried for my Isabella and then Maria happened. I just wish we could of stayed, I wanted to get to know Bella at least a little more but every time I tried Edward would get in the way.

Just then Alice came into the room and kissed Jasper who 'seemed' to be reading another civil war book, followed by Edward who seemed to be severely depressed. So depressed that it actually made Jasper wince.

_**About 3 Hours After Edward Leaves Bella**_

**Bella's POV (Woods)**

He left… they left… Edward left… Jasper left… I'm thirsty… wait, what?

And then Bella cried out in pain holding her head.

Why am I getting all these flashes. It hurts.

(some random images that are running through her head _**(companion video of Bella's memories on facebook profile (just copy & paste the link- delete the spaces- then look under videos: facebook . com / video / video .php?v= 481420202663 - thought I'd literally let you see inside her head for this one, lol)**_

Jasper Whitlock… Stefan…. Katherine… blood… death… father… running through a maze…. Edward… the Cullen's… Charlie… Jacob… Damon…

Wait… Damon…

"I..I think… (Bella said starting to stand up) I know you….b..br..brother?..." Bella said collapsing into the arms of a shocked and confused Damon.

**Damon's POV**

I had just gotten to this small town called Forks, I didn't even know why I was here, it almost felt like I had some pull to this place, like something was calling me here. I parked my car and decided to walk through the forest to attempt to clear my head before I drank my thirst away from some unsuspecting girl. I just had to get as far away from Mystic Falls as I could. It was too much for me there, though I'd never admit that to anyone. The last person could really talk to about anything with was my sister (and maybe Elena) and she died a month after Stefan and I turned. I wish I was there for her, but no stupid Katherine had to come into our lives. I barely ever even saw her much that year because I was always with Katherine. I am truly horrible. I wonder if she even knew what happened? I wonder if Katherine told her. If Katherine touched one hair on her I will find her ashes and re-burn them! But I guess I'll never know. I think I'll still find her ashes and re-burn them. I just miss my dear sweet Isabella. And to think my best friend other then my brother at the time disappeared around the same time. That devastated her so much; she really loved him. I just wish things turned out differently. Isabella where ever you are, I hope you have found peace.

Just then I heard a loud cry of pain from a girl somewhere close. I simply thought: "ha, easy meal."

That was until I saw the girl in front of me. Somehow, I don't even know how but there she was, my sister, my Isabella, the girl I could always count on to take my side, the girl I could always get in trouble with and who never judged me, was laying on the ground crying out in pain. But how? And her heart beat is getting slower.

"I..I think… (she said as she started to stand up) I know you….b..br..brother?..." she said before falling into my arms.

How is this possible? How can she be alive? Unless, Katherine? But no, she's not a vampire. How-

"Da…da..damon?"

"I'm here, Isabella? How?

"I-I ddonnt kknow, bbut youu hhave too change mee, Ii need yyour blllood orr I''ll ddiee, I jjust know that ii amm.. iii wass a vvampire… somehow ii thhhink a witch mmadde mme foorrget and nnott need blood, noow the spell iss ttakken off, I'lll diee withouttt blood, Iii doont kknow how I kknow, I just do… Damon." My sweet sister said.

I bit my wrist and put it to her mouth. The moment the blood touched her lips her face changed. How is this possible? I will hunt down the witch and vampire that did this to her and kill them! Little did I know that wasn't the only thing that happened to her. A very very very dead sparkly vamp broke her heart and he is very much dead when I find him.


	2. Damon Being Damon

**Twilight/ Vampire Diaries Crossover Story**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 2: Damon Being Damon  
**

**All rights belong to the writers of Twilight & Vampire Diaries. Though the plot is all mine, lol….**

Bella lay in her brother's arms hugging him as if her life depended on it, which at this point, it might- she thought. Bella had explained to Damon all she could remember which wasn't much in relation to the last century or so. She remembered her life with them and her life as Bella Swan which apparently only lasted 3 years, but couldn't remember anything that happened in-between. Somehow she had become human, or at least think she was human, but then all of a sudden the spell was taken off and she changed back, remembering who she really was. They both kept trying to figure out how this was possible and who would do this? Could it of been Katherine? But why? At the topic of Katherine, got very distressed. But when Damon told her how he killed her, see was a lot calmer.

(**Bold**- Damon/ Regular- Bella)

"I hate them, they left me, they hurt me. Only two of them I don't hate. Rose never lied to me. She didn't want me to give up my humanity, but I was never actually human with them, and Jasper, JJassperr, my dear Jasper, is with them, with her, Alice, he's one of them, the other kind. I guess he did not recognize me. I- I don't blame him though, I have a feeling because I'm a vampire, my blood smells better to them."

"**You mean, Major Whitlock? He's one of them? He's with them?"**

"Yes, from now on, I'm a new person, I don't want to feel this way, I don't want to care about everything, I will protect my family, but everyone else, I just don't care anymore, it's too hard." She said trying to get up but wobbling.

"**Isabella, I think you need to eat. I'm sure we can find some nice young guy for you." **

"First we need to compel Charlie to forget and I have to call Jake, that will be the last thing I do as Bella Swan, I just want to forget Damon."

"**I understand that more then you know. Don't worry, I'm an expert at it. I just can't believe I have my devious little Isabella, my princess of darkness back."**

"You still remember my little nickname?"

"**Of Course."**

_**A Week Later**_

**Edward POV (Cullen House- Alaska)**

How could I be so stupid, I love her so much and yet I let her go, it's for her own good, it's for her own good. She'll live a good, happy human life now. This is how its supposed to be. How it needs to be.

(**bold**- Edward/ regular- Alice)

"Edward?" Alice asked from the doorway snapping him out of his thoughts.

"**What Alice?"**

"I guess I really don't know."

"**You're worried about Jasper."**

"Yeah, he went hunting alone, without me. I mean I understand that none of us are happy so he might want to get away from all the emotions but still, it just seems like something else. He's never not talked to me before."

"**I can't tell you what he's thinking, Alice."**

"I understand."

"**No, I really can't he's been blocking me from his thoughts. And I haven't exactly paid that much attention but the only thing that I managed to get from his thoughts lately was the name Salvatore. I think that he's just thinking about his past a lot lately, I mean his human life. It actually started before now, actually around when we met, when we met Be, Bella.**

"I See, I'm not going to push him, if he wants to tell me he will, I just hope he's ok. Alice said while Edward gave her a hug.

**Jasper POV (Hunting in Forest)**

"Isabella Salvatore if you're listening right now, I still love you, I just don't know what to do, I can't keep chasing ghosts, I mean I love Alice, but you were my first true love and I have this weird feeling. Like somehow you are close, but I know you can't be. Please be happy wherever you are. You deserve to find peace."

"Talking to ghosts again, brother?" Rosalie asked stepping out from behind a tree.

How had I not sensed her coming? Well at least it's her. She's the only one that I have ever told about Isabella. That was a little of the reason she disliked Bella. For making me remember her.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"You have Alice, Isabella is gone, and we left Bella, but if you must go, check up on Bella. I'll cover for you. Just don't make any decisions or Alice will know. But please don't pull us all back into her life." Rosalie said.

"Thank You, Sister."

**Bella and Damon (Alaska about two miles from the Cullen Home, of course they didn't know that)**

Both **Damon** and Isabella stand in the ally of the local club drinking the blood of a girl and a boy who just so happened to be in the 'right place, in the right time' as Damon liked to call it. Isabella finished first looking down at the boy who had gone limp and had turned pale.

"**Isabella! I think you killed him."**

"oh my gosh, I just couldn't stop, oh my gosh. What did I just do?"

"**Don't think about, you need to learn to just shut off your emotions. Disconnect. Life will be much easier then."**

"But I don't—"

"**Time, that's what you need, think about it this way, you need to live and to live you eat, or in this case drink. So there. Anyway I'll take care of him. We'll put him in the woods, hopefully people will think it was an animal. We should leave here anyway."**

"Where will we go? To see Stefan?"

"**No, I don't think I want you to see St. Stefan just yet."**

"I miss him."

"**All he does is brood and you said you don't want to deal with drama, just stick with me for awhile. Then I'll take you back to see Stefan. We'll go to see a friend of mine in Georgia."**

"Ok."

**About Two Hours Later in the Woods**

"**You smell that? It couldn't be? If it is I'll kill them."**

"Damon, lets just go. Even if it is them, I can't deal with this right now."

"**Well at least this might cause some trouble for them. Should make life interesting for them to say the least." **

"It's more likely their cousins that live in here in Alaska."

"**hmm…"** Damon said giving his trademark smirk.

"What are you planning and don't even tell me nothing."

"**I'm older so don't worry about it, I think you should go back, I'll finish this up."**

"Fine."

Damon then decided that it would be a good idea to place the drained body near the smell that he was sure had to be the Cullen's. It would serve them right. They caused his sister to completely shut down. She cared about killing the boy but barely. She was turning into him after Katherine, the first time, and he guessed now too. He vaguely thought if he really should be encouraging her to follow after him or to send her to St. Stefan. But he quickly shut that line of thinking down as he ran back to his car where his princess of darkness was waiting for him. It's worked for me, why not her?

He got into the car and started to drive off.

"Georgia, here we come."

**Remember to Review! And heck Out the Companion Pics to this chapter on my Facebook Page (link on my fanfic profile)**

222DEC3B-35BE-3399-1FAB-D0B9809B1F3F

1.03.01


	3. Mysteries of the SK Kind

**Twilight/ Vampire Diaries Crossover Story**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 3: Mysteries of an S.K. Kind  
**

**All rights belong to the writers of Twilight & Vampire Diaries. Though the plot is all mine, lol….**

**Stephen POV**

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked Stefan as she looked up from her book she was reading in from of the fireplace in the Salvatore Boarding House.

"I was just thinking. I don't understand what Elena's doing. I mean Damon's my brother and we've all gone through hell this year but still, he's turned right back into mean Damon. I guess it's how he deals with it but still. And now who knows where he is, yet she still is willing to wait for him. She's just accepting him as he is, she stopped even asking him to not hurt people. I guess she knows she can't stop him but still. She's doing the same thing that my sister used to do with Damon. Father would hound him and yell at him for the way he acted. But she would always defend him. They were so close. All three of us were, but still they had something like what twins have, yet they weren't twins. And, even when Damon would get man and do something stupid, especially after one of his rows with our father, she would go to him and try to calm him, even if it meant she'd be hurt by his words and such. But somehow, even after things like that she still stayed with him and eventually he calmed, eventually he saw reason. She was the only person to be able to do that for him. But now she's gone and I think that person has become Elena, I just wonder how long it will take for him to realize that he was someone like Elena and not mess it up with his hate and anger. I just really miss Isabella. WHY DID KATHERINE HAVE TO BRING HER UP? I HAD FINALLY DEALT WITH HER DEATH AND NOW, I DON'T KNOW! I guess I never did, not really." Stefan yelled throwing his drink into the fireplace and letting his face change, making Elena who just walked in jump.

"Stefan?" Elena asked cautiously.

"Sorry, Elena."

"Elena, it's fine really, let's go. I'll see you later Stefan." Bonnie said.

**About an hour after Damon and Bella drove off.**

"Oh My God, Carlisle. Everyone, Come Out Here, Now!" Rosalie said.

"Wha-" Emmett started.

"What happene—" Alice started.

"Oh my God, the poor child." Esme said.

"How did I not here anything or their thoughts when they were doing this?" Edward said.

"There's what looks like a bite mark on his neck. This might be a message from someone that we shouldn't be here, I don't know what else to make of it, I don't know who would be so horrible to do something like this. But we have to take care of this. We can't report this, at least not while the bodies here, we'll have to move him." Carlisle said as he picked up the limp body and something fell to the ground. Rosalie picked it up, took one look at it and quickly cleared her mind saying:

"oh it's nothing just trash, I'll go throw it out" and started to walk away saying over her shoulder.

"Oh and Jasper needed to take care of something for me. I asked him at the last minute. That actually where I was coming back from when I found him. Jasper should be back in about a day or so. Sorry Alice, there was no time to say goodbye."

Edward seemed very put off by something.

"Carlisle wait, do you smell that? It almost smells like, like Bella but something's off with the smell." Edward said eyes going wide in shock.

"I'm sure it's just the scent of someone who smells similar. You just miss her Edward." Carlisle said sadly and walked off with the body.

"I guess your right." Edward said sighing.

As soon as Rosalie was far enough from the family she took out what had fallen off the boy.

"_You don't mess with a Salvatore and get away with it."_

**Rosalie POV**

What the heck is going on? First all this stuff about Bella and now this? And it did seem like Bella's scent on that boy, just not at the same time. What the heck is happening? Could someone have found out who they are? Is my family in danger? But how would a Salvatore know about us? Unless they were changed too? But still I would think we would of crossed paths. It seems like Jasper and them were practically family to each other. This just doesn't make any sense. I need to text Jasper. Maybe somehow this is Maria? She would of most likely known of Jasper's past.

**Jasper's POV (Forks)**

Why is it that no one seems to know who Bella is? I mean seriously she was the talk of the town for so long. Even that Newton kid seems to be clueless and he had some odd mark on his neck and made me very tempted to bite him. None of this makes any sense. Hey there's Charlie.

"Chief Swan, I don't think we officially meet before. I'm Jasper Cullen, I'm not staying in town, I was just wondering if I might inquire after your daughter? How is she?

"What are you talking about? I don't have a daughter. You must have me mixed up with someone else."

What the heck is going on? Have I enter some alternate reality where I'm in some Steven King Novel? His feelings are actually sincere. I don't get it. Maybe some vampire got to her and had some sort of mind control? Maybe her dad and her had some sort of fight and he disowned her or something. Though it didn't make much sense he went with that as the most logical solution because the other one just made him cringe to much. He went over to her house just to check one that time and when he got there her window was open so he decided, 'might as well check'. When he looked in it was just a spare room. Was he going mad? What the heck? It was like she never existed. That thought just sent a chill down his spine. Just then he got a text from Rosalie.

"We have trouble back at home, drained body found near our house with weird bite mark. A little note fell, I didn't show to the family-

"You don't mess with a Salvatore and get away with it."

What the heck is going on? Maria? Should I tell the family?"

I'm asking myself the same question. It can't be Maria, Alice would of known, she's always watching for her. But I guess who else could it be. Know one else would know. I mean even if and that's a big if, one of them turned, they wouldn't send him a message like that. But a body near their house? It had to be some sort of nomad that happened to hear about me or something.

Text to Rosalie: "I don't think we need to worry to much over the note, but still don't show it to them, I don't want to have to explain. I'm guessing Carlisle wants to move. I'm on my way back. That's the best move. Today seems to be full of mysteries, possibly even the Steven King kind.

**Remember to Review! There is a Companion Pic to this chapter on my facebook page- link on profile.**


	4. Reunions & The Notebook

**Twilight/ Vampire Diaries Crossover Story**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 4: Reunions & The Notebook  
**

**All rights belong to the writers of Twilight & Vampire Diaries. Though the plot is all mine, lol….**

_**A Year Later- Georgia**_

**Bella POV**

Bella had just woke up and Damon was still not back from whatever 'fun' be was having last night, when she heard a phone ringing. She quickly realized that Damon had left his cell phone at the apartment they were staying at (Damon's friends apartment). She looked at the caller ID and it said 'Elena'. She quickly wondered if she should answer it or not, she knew only a little about Elena from Damon's drunken talking and knew that Damon didn't want them to know about her yet; but she decided if Elena was calling him it must be important so she answered it.

(**bold**- Bella/ regular- Elena/ Bella's thoughts- _italic_)

"**Hello?"**

"umm, yes, um… can I speak to Damon please, it's about his brother"

_great, she sounds hurt that a girl is answering his phone, she really must still care about him_

"**he's not here right now, but I'm a friend of the family, I guess you could say so what's wrong? Is something wrong with Stefan?"** _I tried to keep the edge out of my voice, I wondered what could happened to my brother._

"um, well, I know that Damon's been a bit out of control lately but we need him back home, Stefan is not doing the best, he is very depressed about his sister, he just seems stuck in the past and now he's slipped up again like he did with me two years ago, my best friend Bonnie, his girlfriend and I are trying to help him get back to normal, but we just don't know what to do, last time he almost killed himself, and now he's so far into this depression, we just don't know if we can bring him about of it, we really need Damon back here he might be the only one that can help him except his sister, though she's dead as I'm sure you know, so yeah, I know that he says he doesn't care, but I know him, I know he does. Please if you have any influence with him ask him to come back."

_Oh my gosh, I might not care about much these days but family is different, we're going to have to go back. I can't let Stefan suffer like this anymore, he might not like the new me but I know he'll be better if he see's me, he has too. _

"**I will and Elena, both of you just hang in there, he does care, I think especially about you. Bye."**

As she hung up she looked up and saw Damon standing there.

"I guess you heard that whole call?" – B

"Yeah, I'm guessing you want to go back now?" –D

"I can't let this happen to Stefan, I also know that you care too no matter what you say" –B

"Yeah, I guess, let's just go and get this over with." –D

"I just care about him, I'm not going to turn into Stefan by being around him, you know, and your still my Prince of Darkness of a big brother, but he's our brother and he needs us." –B

"yeah, yeah, just start packing, I'll tell Gwen we're leaving." –D

_**Three Days Later- Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Damon and I had just drove into town and I though it looked so different from what I remembered I was still overcome with flashes of memories of my time here. Though the boarding house wasn't the home I remembered (which was in ruin now), the second it came in view it just felt like home. As we pulled up the the winding drive of the Salvatore boarding house there was three other cars outside, I guessed belonged to my brother, Elena, and Bonnie; and a tall girl that looked exactly like Katherine was standing outside looking to be calming another girl. As soon as we got out Elena ran up to Damon and started crying and to my surprise Damon actually reacted like he somewhat cared and hugged her. And then the other girl, Bonnie I later learned, said,

"he's gone, I don't know where he is but I was stupid, I let him out, I thought he was ok again, but he's gone and he left his ring".

As soon as she said that I knew where he had to of gone, it might have been over a hundred years since I last saw him but I still know my brother. He had to of gone to our special place in the woods. It was the place we would take me whenever I was upset or father got into one of his overly bad moods, and Damon was off at war. I took one look at Damon, and he just said "Go." And I ran off into the woods. I could faintly hear Elena ask Damon who I was and all he said was

"Isabella, my little sister." And I heard both girls gasp.

I didn't stop until I came within about half a mile of our spot and I heard a faint scream. At that I ran to ahead as fast as I could to see Stefan drinking from her. If it was me I would of drained her, but this was him and I had to stop him. He was so overtaken by the bloodlust that he didn't even notice me; the second the scent of her blood hit me my face changed and I ran up to him and pushed him aside and drank from her and then compelled her to run away and say an animal attacked her. Then I was grabbed from behind and thrown halfway across the clearing. I knew that he didn't know it was me so I let my face change back just as he was about to attack me again and said,

"Stefan, stop, please, it's me, it's Isabella, your sister, you're not crazy and I know this is confusing but, please you can't do this to yourself. You're not Damon or I, you can't deal with the loss of life like us, just calm down, it's ok." I absently wondered if I could actually deal with the loss of my connection with humanity as much as I was saying.

He just looked at me with a look of confusion and sadness, then recognition. Then he said

"Isa, Isabella, my sister." And then he fell into my arms.

We stayed like that just hugging each other for what seemed like hours until I finally led him back to the boarding house where everyone was waiting and Bonnie ran up to him and took him upstairs while I just told him I would explain everything in the morning. I found Damon and Elena in front of the fire. They weren't talking to each other and Elena was just watching him cautiously as if she was unsure if she should talk to him or leave. As I came in, they both turned to me and I walked up to Elena saying,

"so you must be Elena, I have a feeling we will get along well."

I chanced a glance at Damon and for a second I could swear I saw a look of pure happiness at the sight of both Elena and I, but then he quickly covered it up with a look of indifference.

After about another hour of just random talking with Elena after Damon announced he was going out because he was thirsty- which we both knew what that meant; I fond that Elena and I were actually really alike, and I could see how much she cared about Damon, she cared as much as I did and I knew that if she had to wait forever for him she would. After while she decided to stay at the boarding house for the night and went up to Damon's room saying he wouldn't mind and she doubted he would come back before morning anyway.

I walked upstairs to get some rest when I pasted by a set of pictures on the wall. I stopped dead in my tracks. There next to a picture of me and my brothers was a picture of Jasper and I- him in his uniform and I in the dress my brother had bought me, Jasper was looking at me with such love, that picture was taken only two months before he was declared missing and presumed dead. I took the picture off the wall and placed it next to the bed in what would be my room for the moment and went to sleep thinking about what Jasper must be doing with Alice right at this moment and everything that has happened in the last few years. How everything has changed. How everyone has changed, Damon, Stefan, Jasper, Me. I whispered

"I love you Jasper Whitlock, forever and always." to myself before I drifted off to sleep.

**Jasper POV (same time as Bella was looking at the picture of them)**

I was sitting in our living room in Georgia with my wife Alice. We had just moved here yesterday and finally finished unpacking. The rest of my family had gone hunting while Alice and I stayed back because she wanted me to watch the movie 'The Notebook' again. The only thing the movie managed to make me think about is my Isabella. It's been a year after we left Bella and I'm happy with my family and Alice, but it just seems like in the last year everything is reminding me of Isabella more and more. I can feel Alice's unease with me at times and I know that she is unsure of why I'm having all these 'mood swings' as she likes to call them. Even today as I was walking through town I saw a street artist whose picture looked to me so much like Isabella. But I quickly brushed it off I mean why would I'm guessing Bella be here, I must be imagining things. Is it possible for a vampire to go crazy? I sighed and hugged Alice tighter. I need to get control of myself and focus on the present and Alice. As I thought this I suddenly felt like I could hear Isabella's voice in my head saying:

"I love you Jasper Whitlock, forever and always."

I really must be going crazy I thought to myself as the rest of my family started to walk in the door. Though I couldn't help the slight smile that played on my face at the words, even if it was my imagination.

**Damon POV**

It had to be about 2am when I got back to the boarding house and walked in to find that no one was awake. I walked past the room that my sister was sleeping in and decided to check on her. I might at like a jerk most of the time and not care much about people's lives but I do care about my sister. I quietly opened her door to find her sound asleep with dried tears in her eyes holding a picture of her with my best friend of the time, with the exception of my brother, Major Jasper Whitlock. I hated seeing her like this, with everything that she has been through since we all were changed, and then with this stupid sparkly vamp, and now to know that Jasper's happy with someone else. I kissed her forehead and left her room. I expected to just go and find an empty room but upon opening my door I found a sleeping Elena, it appeared that she had fallen asleep attempting to wait up for me. Seriously why does she care so much? I sighed and walked up to her sleeping form on my bed. I picked her up and placed her under the covers and put her book on the nightstand. I just sat there for what seemed like hours watching her sleep before leaving my room and going downstairs to sleep on the couch. I absently wondered why I cared so much for her though I fought it and refused to actually admit it to her. One thing I knew was I definitely wasn't going to be staying in the room so she would know that I came in. She could think that he just went to sleep in her sleepiness.

**A/N: I know that you all must be waiting for the Cullen's and the Salvatore's to meet again, but that doesn't happen till 85 years later as I said in the summary. I'll get there I just don't want to rush the story to much. Please Review! Thanks for reading everyone!**

**PS- There's a Companion Pic for this chapter on my facebook page- link to FB Page on profile.**


	5. Anna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, through I wish I did. **

**A/N: Companion Pic for chapter 5 & 6 on my Facebook page- link on profile**

**Awakening chapter 5 **

**8 Months Later**

**Stefan POV**

I had just come home from having dinner with Bonnie and her parents when I heard yelling from upstairs. I ran upstairs to see what all the commotion was about to see a very confused Jeremy and Elena, an amused looking Damon, and a murderous looking Anna and Isabella staring me down.

Wait when did Jeremy and Anna get back? Aren't they supposed to be at college, well, Jeremy at least?

"You!" Anna and Isabella screamed at me.

"How could you-" Isabella started.

"not tell me-" Anna continued.

"that she (pointing at each other) was still alive!" Anna and Isabella finished.

"You my dear brother are in for it. Imagine my surprise when Elena was video chatting with Jeremy and Anna and them not know about our dear sister. I thought you would of told them." Damon said smirking.

"Oh shut it Damon you didn't tell them either." Elena said.

"Are you two like twins or something? You both are freakishly answering each others sentences." Jeremy asked directing it at Isabella and Anna.

"Well not technically-" -Isabella

"But we consider ourselves like sisters"- Anna

"Anna and I were very close friends back when we all were living in Mystic Falls, during the Civil War. Isabella Salvatore, but please call me Bella, Isabella is a name only reserved for a special few, haha." Bella said holding out her hand for Jeremy.

"haha, same old Bella, but I thought the worst, I mean the last time I saw you everything was crazy and your father had-" Anna started

"well yes, anyway…"Bella

"Father had WHAT!" Damon screamed making everyone jump.

"I wasn't going to tell you, the last thing I remember from back then was, now he was just mad Damon and it happened so long ago, so please calm down, Father was so mad about you two and your seemingly alliance with the Vampires and then I told Anna to run she didn't want to but I begged her and I tried to stop father or at least stall him, he got extremely mad and hit me, but I fell and then I remember being picked up but not by whom, that's the part I told you already Damon, and Anna it's not your fault, whoever changed me had to of got me out of there before Stefan got there. It's been almost two years since I've remembered everything and I still can't believe how all this happened." – Bella

"Father did what!" Both Damon and Stefan screamed.

"Calm down both of you it's in the past. But either you already had blood in your system when you fell and you died then or the person who picked you up turned you. I'm just glad that you are alive, so to speak now, I'm so sorry for running, maybe if I stayed-" Anna

"then we both most likely would be 6 feet under right now." –Isabella

Just then Damon punched the wall and left the room, with Elena closely following.

"Damon's still Damon I see." Jeremy said.

"Boys with be boys, haha, so Jeremy I must get to know the boy who thinks he's good enough for my sister! –Bella

"Ok, why don't Me, Anna, and Bella go to the Grill and get to know each other, just no biting me, that's only allowed by Anna, haha." Jeremy said.

"Charming and a sense of humor. I think I like this guy already." –Bella

"Stefan you want to come too?" –Anna

"No, I'm going to go over to Bonnie's, her parents invited me over for dinner." –Stefan

And then they all left to go their respective ways.

**With Elena and Damon- Damon's room**

"Damon, calm down, you can't keep letting the past do this to you. Please, I can't stand to see you like this, pretending that you don't care. You do care. Damon." Elena said grabbing his arm.

Damon then grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"Why, why do you care so much, we spent the better part of a year going back and and forth me watching you with Stefan before everything else happened and now here you are again, you're standing here, you waited for me to come back, you care why?" Damon said looking her in the eyes.

"Damon, you already know why but you won't admit it. I'll always be here and, and I've not afraid to say it, but you still are, I'm not going to push you, I'll be whatever you need me to be. I don't care what you do, you can't push me away. Damon, I love you." – Elena.

And just like that something seemed to change inside him, not completely he was still Damon after all but something else some feeling seemed to consume him and just like that he kissed Elena with all the passion that he's held bottled up and they were lost to the world for the rest of the night.


	6. Starting Anew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, through I wish I did. **

**A/N: Companion Pic for chapter 5 & 6 on my Facebook page- link on profile**

**Awakening chapter 6**

**1 Month Later**

"I was thinking, maybe we should move at least for the time being. I think it's time. I was thinking maybe Italy, we could see where your original family is from." –Elena

"I guess that could work, Stefan is the old family home still there?" –Damon

"yeah, we could stay there it's in Florence." – Stefan

"yeah and Jer and I could just do study abroad, I refuse to be apart from my sister!" –Anna

"I think it's time for a change of scenery." – Bonnie

"Florence, that's near Volterra isn't it?"- Bella

"yeah, wait don't tell me you know about-" Damon

"The Volturi." – Bella

"They they're not all that bad, I've dropped in on them from time to time, they are nothing to really be worried about, we are 10 times stronger then them and they know it, as long as they don't bother us we don't bother them. And I have a feeling that they'd get along with a few of us." –Damon

"of course you would say that Damon, they have an utter disregard for human life." –Stefan.

"of I see what you mean Damon, I think it's time for the Prince and Princess of Darkness to come out to play." –Bella

"you just had to take after Damon, didn't you Isabella." –Stefan.

"yup!" Bella said throwing a pillow at Stefan.

"how about we leave in a month that way we can get everything in order. And before you even attempt to ask, I utterly refuse to go to high school." – Damon

"even if it means that you get to spend the whole day with me?" –Elena

"As tempting as that is, I prefer to play the bad boy, rebel." –Damon

"ok I think that's Anna and my que to leave, I do not need to see my sister all love- dovey with Damon." -Jeremy

"Ok, then it's settled." –Bonnie

"I just need to take a little side trip before we go, I'm actually going to bring Anna with me." - Bella

**Jasper POV (with Rosalie in the woods near the Cullen Home in Georgia- 2 weeks later)**

"I just don't know what to make of any of it, I feel like Alice and I are drifting even farther apart, I can't shake this feeling like something has happened to Bella, or that maybe Isabella isn't really gone, I know that sounds crazy but I can't help it and I don't know how much longer I can keep my thoughts blocked from Edward, I mean if he even knew that I went to check on Bella, he'd kill me."

"You do sound crazy brother, but I admit something is off. I mean that note, it has Damon Salvatore written all over it, no pun intended." –Rose said playfully punching her brother Jasper.

(just then they heard the faint sound of a twig snap but shrugged it off as a passing animal)

"I just don't know what to think anymore, I mean I know that it's been almost two years since we left but still, I don't know how I feel about Alice anymore, I mean she found me when I was in the worst possible place, but honestly if I was never turned I would of gone back to Isabella and married her. I'll always love her."

" I know you will but we have to make due with the life we do have, you have a family that loves you and you are happy with Alice, you know you are." – Rose

" yeah I guess you're right"

"of course I'm right."- Rose

Just then Jasper got hit with a few very strong emotions, Love, Anger, Happiness, Sadness, Confusion, Understanding. And just as he turned around we could faintly see two blurs fading away into the deeper part of the forest and a slightly familiar scent hit them.

"What the heck, there's not way, see now you're turning us both into paranoid vampires who imagine things. Brother lets go, we need to get home before they send a search party out for us, who will probably be Alice and Edward." – Rose

**(1 Hour Later)**

"Why did we leave? You could have told him." –Anna

"I know but he will forget me, I know he will, and he says that now, but it would be different if he saw me and knew it was me, I may hold a hate for his family now, but I love him and I want him to be happy, his family will pay for just leaving me like that, Rose and Jasper won't but the rest will, for lying to me, they made me fall in love with them and think of them like family only to toss me away, I hate to let him stay with them, but he cares for them and I'm a new person, as you can see, I'm happy Damon found me, I'm not going to let anyone tell me what to do or who to me." – Bella

"You really have turned into Damon, haven't you. I mean you're my sister no matter what, I just wish you didn't close yourself off so much with outside people, you know you can put up all the masks you want but I will always know that you do care, not just about your family but about humanity." - Anna

"Lets just get back, we still have to finish packing." –Bella

"Alright; this time next month we will be in Italy." – Anna


	7. Jane & Alec Salvatore?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, through I wish I did. **

**Awakening chapter 7**

**Chapter 7: Jane & Alec Salvatore?**

**A/N: Since I am changing up the direction of this fanfic a little I'll be making a new trailer, it will be posted soon! Also I noticed a little error in the Chapter 'Anna'… When Stefan comes back to find Bella and Anna yelling at him he is coming back from Dinner with Bonnie and her parents, then at the end I wrote that he is going to go to dinner with Bonnie's parents and her, instead I just meant that he went to see her.**

2 Months Later

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I have neglected to write in you for a long time but I'm back. Actually I just got back from 'hunting' a yummy Jerk that was trying to hit on me, boy will he ever regret that. Since we can hunt without killing, the Volturi allows us to hunt in their area, no risk of exposure, though I know that both Damon and I would regardless to if the Volturi said we could or not._

_Everyone is doing well, I'm actually a little surprised how easily we all have fit in and settled into a routine. I should of known though, that the Volturi would find out that we were in Italy sooner or later. But with all the stories people have told about the sparkly vamps (as Damon likes to call them) leaders, I would never of expected what happened next! I mean I know that our family is originally from here, but to find out that I'm related to two members of the Volturi! The Witch Twins at that was quite a bomb shell! Apparently after they met Damon they decided to do some research because they thought we would be a threat (typical Volturi move, but a stupid one if they acted against us) and they found out the family history and now we are on good terms with the Volturi, who would of thought. They aren't actually as bad as some people think, I mean they can be ruthless at times and kill people, but then again they aren't like us they can't bite without killing. But I mean when they are in private they act like normal (well as normal as they are going to get) people, it's just they must act a certain way to uphold their laws. Of course Aro asked us to join his guard which we declined, I've got to admit he has courage asking one of us to join. He was oddly excited finding out that I knew who the Cullen's were and was about to request Carlisle's family to come there, until I stopped him. Damon seems to get along with most of them pretty well, again typical, Stefan and Bonnie keep their distance, while the rest of us are just kinda indifferent, well Anna tends to be pretty protective of Jeremy since he is still human (since we are more powerful then the 'sparky vamps' we are not required to follow their rules). The only two members of the Volturi that everyone seems ok with 100% is Jane and Alec which is ironic given their powers; but I guess that has to be a given since we found out they are our cousins, their original last name was Salvatore after all. They are actually quite nice in a little bit of a devious kind of way, just don't get on their bad side. All in all things are quite good living here (especially when you don't have to worry about a town council whose sole mission is to kill you)._

_I visited the Volturi often and even had a little fun with Heidi and her 'fishing'. Now I know that you must be like what? You're killing people? I just need some sort of outlit, I've started to just rather let myself become numb and somewhat happy then always wallowing in self pity and the Volturi helps me do that. Stefan is not to happy though. Though no matter how much I may be losing my humanity, there's one thing I can't stand though and that's another reason I am there for the feeding most times, I refuse to accept letting them kill any children, there is usually not to many kids that get lead into the castle but when there is I insist on compelling them to forget, that way there's no reason to kill them and Aro allows that. I also decided to take a few college classes with Jeremy and Anna, they are just meant to be, anyone could see that just by looking at them. Sometimes it made me sad, don't get me wrong I'm so happy for them it just makes me think back to my time with Jasper then Edward. If they only saw me now, I'm so different. Sigh, no I will not allow myself to think about that. Well, now I have to get ready, I'm meeting Jane and Alec, while everyone else gets ready for Jenna and Alaric's 'check up on us' visit. Jane and Alec are going to come with me to pick them up at the airport when they get in in about 11 hours, sigh. Today is going to be along day. Darn these sparkly vamps that don't sleep, the idea that I can't sleep tonight because I have to meet them now, at 4am, argh. Anyway, We talked to Alaric and we all finally agreed it is time for Jenna to find out the truth. We can't keep it hidden to much longer anyway, at least from her. Sigh, this could turn out either really good or really bad, and why do I have a feeling that Jane is up to something?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Isabella Salvatore_

**(with Jane and Alec)**

[**Bold- Alec**/ Reg- Jane]

**"Jane, you shouldn't be getting involved with this, this is not are business."**

"Alec, she's family and anyone can see that she's putting up a mask for everyone, she misses him, and if he just knew she was alive I'm sure he'd leave those stupid Veggie vamps and come back to her. Besides imagine how happy Master Aro would be if he joined the guard then Bella would stay forever!"

**"You can't tell him, she would never forgive you, she's trying to move on from that part of her life. And no matter where they are we can go see them, you know that Master Aro would allow that and he'd be happier if his so called mate decided to join. Besides I highly doubt she'd even be ready for a face to face with the them. (Alec spat because of his distaste of the Cullen's after what they did to Bella)"**

"I guess your right, argh I wish I could just give them a taste of my gift [Jane smiled evilly at the prospect of the pain she could inflict]"

**"Sister, sometimes you even scare me."**

"But you still love me."

**"That I do, you are my only living sister, not counting our cousins who are like siblings to us now, haha"**

"Yes, I know, It's odd really, for so long all we had was the Volturi our bond as been so strong, don't get me wrong it still is, it's just still takes getting used to have actual blood related family, and such a powerful one at that. Well at least Bella and Damon get along with us well."

**"Stefan will get closer to us I'm sure, but his mindset is similar to the Veggie vamps, I have a feeling it's hard for him to get past his unease about the Volturi when he holds his humanity so dear to him even when he's no longer human."**

"yeah I know"

"well, well, well, what do we have here, the little plotter and plottette, thank goodness I overheard you now, Jane I understand your reasoning, but under no circumstances will you tell Jazz that I'm alive. He's happy now, with her, I'm not going to take that from him after all he's been through, besides he'll forget me. It's just the way it is. Now come, we need to get to the Salvatore house. (a voice said from the doorway, her face hidden by a shadow)"

**Alice Cullen POV**

Alice Cullen just got sucked out of the vision as they followed the mystery girl out of the room and then got sucked into a very quick vision of a blonde girl running through a forest scared. But that was not the vision that caught her attention.

That was weird, why would I have a random vision of the witch twins. Wow they are actually acting somewhat normal, with normal problems, and who was that mystery girl? Why did she seem familiar? What does this mean? Wait did they say Salvatore? Isn't that the name Edward said that my Jazzy was thinking about, wait Jazzy.. Jazz, veggie vamp… there's no way, no way.. they did say Bella too, ok seriously no way… should I tell Jazz what I saw? What do I do? I think… I don't know… he already seems distant even if things have gotten better… what if this changes something? Maybe I should just keep it to myself. I guess I could tell Edward, he won't tell anyone….

Alice walked to Edward's room and told him what she saw or rather replayed it in her head…

"Alice, you know he's already distant, I think you need to keep this to yourself, you most likely only had the vision because you were trying to find anything about the name 'Salvatore' because of the way Jasper was acting it might not even mean anything."

"Edward, I guess you're right, thanks." Alice said giving him a hug that lasted a little longer then necessary, though nether one consciously noticed.

They were so wrapped up in the problem at hand that they never heard or realized that Rosalie was standing in the doorway looking at the two of them. She stopped in her tracks and thought to herself, why do I have the feeling that everything is going to change soon, that trouble is coming? What are they doing, no Rosalie they are just having a sibling moment, you have those all the time with Jasper. And then she heard something she didn't expect.

"Edward, what if this Bella person (wince) that's a relative of Jane and Alec and has some connection with these Salvatore's actually knows Jasper? What connection could this have with our family? What if I get another vision of them when I'm with Jasper, he'll know if I'm lying to him by not telling him what I see. I mean I haven't had this odd kind of feeling or in tuned vision since we left Bella in Forks. As much as I know you don't want to maybe we should just check on her, we don't need to talk to her, but just check, I just have a feeling we should."

"Alice, not yet, if I go there I don't think I can leave, if you have another vision maybe."

**Rosalie POV**

What the heck, Salvatore, Bella, Volturi, there's no way, what do I do, I need to figure this out, I think I need to go to Italy or talk to the Volturi or something and check this out for myself, now what to tell the family and not have them suspect, especially Alice and Edward? I can't tell Jasper anything until I figure this out, this could crush him. Maybe Bella of Forks was really Jasper's Isabella, but that would have to be impossible, I mean if she was she would of said something? Then again, when Jasper went to check on her she wasn't there and no one knew her. If she is Jasper's Isabella then what effect will this have on this family? Argh, now I'm rambling as much as my brother.

"Emmett! Get out here! Now!"

"Is something wrong Rosie?"

"I need you to do something for me and not ask me any questions and I need you to block your mind from Edward, ok?"

"Rose does this have to do with what you-"

"Please, because you love me Please, ask questions, don't just know this is important"

"ok, I will, what do you need?"

**Contest: Review with feedback and your favorite line of my story so far, then I'll pick which review is the best and you will get a 'walk on role' in this story! (name and however you describe the person, you)**


	8. Drawn Back, A Plan Put in Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, through I wish I did. **

**Awakening**

**Chapter 8: Drawn Back, A Plan Put in Action**

**A/N: So as I stated in the last chapter I'm changing the story up a little, at the time I started this story I had not watched any of Season two of TVD except for the first episode (instead I had a marathon last week, lol) so I'm taking this in another direction, I don't think you'll have to wait '85 years' for stuff to happen, and I'm kind of following season 2 but with a twist, but anyway, I hope you like this new direction. Please review.**

**Flashback to 24 hours Ago- Mystic Falls, VA**

**Unknown POV**

It's time, little did they know that I need them both alive, at least for now, I never wanted her dead then, I just needed her separate from them, oh how well things have turned out now, little do they know, everything is about to change for them. They thought they could have a great life and just start over somewhere new, haha, It's time to start having some fun putting my plan into action.

**Caroline POV**

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Matt, I'm scared." Caroline yelled into the forest.

The next thing she knew she was a vampire and someone had said to give a message to the Salvatore's

"As easily as I give, I can take away"

**Early Morning (around 4am):**

Caroline was scared, when she told this person that they had left, she said not for long. She never did see this girl's face but knew that she was a vampire. She was terrified and she knew that if she went near Matt she could kill him, memories were starting to come back to her, memories of Damon and other things. She knew that Elena's Aunt was going to visit them in Italy, though she didn't tell this mysterious vampire that. She did the only thing she could think of and called Elena, she wasn't sure how Elena was involved in all this but she knew she was somehow.

**Present:**

Bella, Jane, and Alec were going to the throne room to speak with Aro before going to the Salvatore House.

**Bella POV**

I knew that Aro would not be happy about this chain of events and I was only telling him as a courtesy I didn't really care what he thought, Bonnie and Stefan had decided to get married and we were going to tell Jenna about everything.

"What? No this is unacceptable, no humans are supposed to know, Jane, Alec you are not going, you still are under my rule." -Aro

"Aro, this is not up for debate Jane and Alec are as much of family to us as they are to you, and you very well know better then to question one of my kind. Jenna will know about our kind of vampires, it doesn't make sense to not also tell her about them, think about this seriously, she won't tell anyone else and if we must we can always compel her. This is a family matter and I would like to think of you as family, and family helps each other when needed. Wouldn't you want me to be on your side if you needed it?" (Bella knew she had him on her side the second she said that)

Just then she got a panicked call from Elena saying something about Caroline being a vampire, and me needing to get home right away.

I gave Jane and Alec a look that signaled we needed to leave because I knew they heard the phone call and we left.

**On the way back to the house I called Alaric.**

"Hey Bella, isn't it a little early to be calling, we just went to bed, remember the time difference, we'll be getting ready to leave in the morning."

"Alaric, there's a problem, I don't know how, but something's going on in Mystic Falls, someone turned Caroline Forbes into a vampire, and no don't kill her unless you have too, if her mother finds out she's a vampire then she will really be dead, she called Elena in a panic, can you meet her and keep her away from people? While we figure out what to do on this end? She's at the Salvatore boarding house, it was the only place we could think of that she didn't need to be invited in."

"Yeah, um, who do you think did it?"

"I don't know, but keep your eyes open, I have a feeling something bad is coming. Also, Apparently Stefan is on his way to the airport, he'll be there to help with her by morning, I've got to go. I'll call you after I talk to everyone else."

**Alaric POV**

He looked at Jenna and saw her stir and thought what the heck am I going to tell her? We can't leave to go to Italy now. Well one problem at a time.

He got dressed and when Jenna asked where he was going he made up a quick story and she was already back asleep. Great now to find Caroline. He drove to the boarding house and carefully walked in, virvain needle in hand, just in case. As he walked in the door he was thrown against the wall.

"Caroline, calm down, please, it's ok, Bella told me you were here, please just calm down. You can trust me."

"Mr. Mr. Saltzman?"

"It's ok, I know you're confused, Stefan is coming back to help you, he's like you, just relax and I'll explain everything, I've also brought the key for the freezer downstairs, there's blood bags there, you're going to need it."

**Back in Italy (Bella POV)**

"How the _frack_ did this happen?" _(all you Syfy fan's out there know where this came from)_

"I.. I don't know. Why.. Why now?" –Elena

"We've got to do something, there has to be a reason behind this." – Bonnie

"I know, This was targeted, she gave Caroline a message, this is a threat to all of us." –Damon

"She?" – Bella

"yeah Caroline said that it was a woman but didn't see her face"- Jeremy

"Bella, you don't think this could have something to do with-" Anna

"-my memory loss and turning?" Bella

"Who ever is behind this, any of it, is dead, I'll kill them." –Damon

"We'll help, if you go, we'll join you" – Alec and Jane said at the same time.

"hmmm, I think we need to go back to Mystic Falls." – Bella

"Agreed."- Everyone said.

"We'll have to think of something though, to tell people." –Bonnie

"We'll just say because of the wedding plans." – Elena

"Ok, I'll talk to Aro about Jane and Alec, we need to start packing, Damon can you please call-" – Bella

"Alaric, got it. And Stefan should be there in a few hours to help him." -Damon

As Elena and Bella packed their diaries, they both wrote the same little entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Why is it that we can't seem to go any time without a major crisis? sigh._

_Yours truly,_

_Elena Gilbert_

_Yours truly,_

_Isabella Salvatore_

Then Isabella called the Volturi.

"Alec, Jane, come here, please I need to give you something." –Bonnie

"what is it?" –they both asked

"these (rings) are for you, I've put a protective spell on them so that to humans except for Alaric and Jer, you look normal, even in the sun, but to us you look the same. That way you can get along better in Mystic Falls and not raise suspicions." –Bonnie

"Thank you Bonnie." –Alec & Jane said at the same time

"Your Welcome, just remember that if you are going to drink blood there, you will have to limit yourselves to blood bags or Stefan's diet, I will not have you killing the people of Mystic Falls, if you try to I will not hesitate to stop you. I'm not saying this in a 'I hate you way' I'm just protecting my family and that means you too now, if the council suspects something then we will have trouble." –Bonnie

"We understand. And before you ask, we will not tell the rest of the Volturi about the fact that you can do this, but you might have to do a spell to block this from our thoughts so Aro wouldn't know." – Alec & Jane

"thanks and I've already done a protection spell on all of us to keep people out of our heads" –Bonnie

"Ok, everyone it's time to go, Stefan just called me and Caroline is not doing to well. Our flight is in a few hours, we need to get to the airport."

Sigh why do I feel like something major is about to happen? Bella thought.

**Meanwhile with Rosalie about 3 hours later**

I can't believe I'm actually going all the way to Italy, to the Volturi, just to check on this! I mean Emmett is taking care of things so no one gets suspicious but still what if the Volturi force me to show them… then what if they tell them? Hmm, maybe I should try to contact, no, no I can't do that, but then again he's one of the only one's they might fear, no Rosalie, this is not something that you need to be contacting him about, Besides that's one secret you would rather not tell the Cullen's yet with the exception of Jasper and Emmett and you can be feared enough if need be. Sigh why did I have to get a connecting flight in Virginia? Well only a few hours till landing. Hmmm maybe I should just contact him and tell him what I'm up too, at least if I have his permission to use his name then I won't be stopped by anyone…Why do I feel like something big is about to happen? Like Everything is about to change?

**Contest: Review with feedback and your favorite line of my story so far, then I'll pick which review is the best and you will get a 'walk on role' in this story! (name and however you describe the person, you)**


	9. The Turning Point

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, through I wish I did. **

**Awakening**

**Chapter 9: The Turning Point**

**A/N: I just made an all new trailer for this story… don't miss out…**

**You can view the all new trailer for this story on my Facebook and Youtube pages- this is the link to the youtube video (just delete the spaces):**

www . youtube . com / watch?v= yb3qn5Q-fO0

Stefan POV:

I had just got back to the States and was heading to the boarding house when Alaric called me telling me Caroline was having an extremely hard time dealing with her change and she busted out of the house. I knew that she would properly attack someone and if someone saw her she'd be dead. Once I arrived I caught her scent and followed it to the local mall. She had just attacked a boy from school so I ran up to them, compelled the boy to forget and brought Caroline into the bathroom.

She was distraught and I, knowing what she was going through helped calm her down the best I could.

"Caroline, Caroline, it's ok, it's ok."

"No, nothings ok, I'm so confused, everything it's just so much, I can't believe I almost killed that guy."

"It's ok, he won't remember, I promise you I'm here for you, all of us are, just calm down, let's get you cleaned up and then we'll take you back to the boarding house, ok?"

"Ok, I trust you."

After about two hours I finally got her to fall asleep in one of the upstairs rooms. That's when everyone else got there. The first to run up to me was Isabella, quickly followed by Bonnie.

"What happened? Is Caroline going to be ok?" My sister asked me trying to keep a calm face, but I knew her better then that.

"She's asleep upstairs but I could use your help with her."

"I think what she needs is some time with her best friends, she needs something normal, I'll take Bonnie and Elena up to see her." Damon said walking into the room with Elena. The others I figured were off trying to find out who was behind this.

"Ok. Just go slowly with her and what you tell her, don't overwhelm her." I directed at Bonnie and Elena.

Awhile later I walking through the grounds of the boarding house talking to Damon and Isabella when we all stopped frozen.

"Is that-"-Isabella

"I think that's cold one. It's odd, I can sense them coming but something is off, it's like they are a cold one but not."- Damon

"Damon, stay calm, we don't need you killing anyone yet."- I told him.

Isabella POV:

I had just turned around sensing the cold one approaching and was shocked to see who it was.

"Rosalie." -B

"Bella. It really is you."-R

"How?"-B

"I smelled your scent in the airport in Virginia, I was actually on my way to Italy. Where I half expected you to be."-R

"I just got back."-B

"I think we need to talk."-R

"I agree."-B

"Wait, wait, wait, isn't this the same Rosalie that lives with the Cullen's?" –Damon asked me.

"Yes, and no you can't kill her Damon, just let me deal with this, you and Stefan should go back in the house."-B

"Fine, I'll let you deal with this Isa."-D

"You will?"- Both Stefan and I asked in disbelief at the same time.

"Yes, I will, I've learned your no child anymore. I'll always be your big brother but I also need to let you deal with some things on your own."-D

"Thank you Damon, I see Elena is a good influence on you." –B

"Oh shut up." –Damon said making both Stefan and I smirk.

After I was sure both my brothers left hearing range I led Rosalie to a small gazebo on the grounds so we could talk. After a little talking and explanations we both seemed to get along well.

"So then you are the Isabella my brother keeps talking about."-R

"I guess, but why would he even care, it's been ages and he has Alice."-B

"Bella, He cares. He can't get you out of his head. He hates that we all had to leave. He felt that you were the last connection he had to his Isabella, he never realized how right he was. He even went to check up on you."-R

"I compelled everyone to forget me."- B

"I understand that and before you ask Edward has no idea I'm here. But you or I really needs to tell Jasper. You might not believe me, but he's never stopped loving you."- R

"But what about Alice?"-B 

"Bella I don't think the whole family knows this but Alice was never his mate. She knew they needed to meet and he needed to be a part of this family. I mean they've always been there for each other and in there own way love each, I even think they tried to be each others mates, but they are not."- R

"I see I just don't know what to do."-B

"I'm not saying to tell the whole Cullen family that you're here, frankly I don't even want to find out how Edward would react. But at the very least you need to tell Jasper. Emmett can bring him here without Edward finding out. Bella, Jasper's been holding onto some form of hope for you for over 100 years."-R

"I guess-" I started when Anna and Jeremy came rushing toward us telling us we needed to get back to the main house now and so we went.

Damon was glaring daggers at Rose while I was rolling my eyes.

"Damon she's ok, I trust her."-B

"But she's a cold one and a Cullen!"- Damon yelled.

One glare from both Elena and I shut him up.

"Fine."- D

"Listen from what I can understand, I think there's more to this then we thought."- Bonnie

"I agree, Bella didn't you say there was a cold one named Victoria with curly red hair?"- Anna asked.

"Victoria?"- Both Rose and I said at the same time.

"I'm pretty sure she's here or been here."-Jeremy said.

"Vic, Victoria's here?"- I asked.

"Yes. But I don't think she's working alone, I mean think about it. From what you've told us about her. This isn't her style and she has to know she's outnumbered if she tracked you here."- Stefan

"Besides someone turned Caroline into a normal vampire, this Victoria couldn't of done that."-D

"Argh, I'm seriously sick of psychotic vampires messing with my family!"- B

"Wait, that's it."- S

"What's it?"-R

"Katherine." Anna, Stefan, Damon, and I said at the same time as realization hit us all like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, you think Katherine is behind this and here? I thought she was dead?"- B

"Yeah, but is anyone could of found a way to get out of that fire it would have been her and she is the only one that would fit."- E

"Who is this Katherine person?"- Jane and Alec said walking into the room.

"Wait why are the Volturi here?"- R

"Someone else can explain to you, I'm tired and I just don't want to deal with all this right now. I'm going to bed. Rose, you're welcome to stay and do what you feel you need to. I'm not sure if your accurate about what we talked about before but if you feel you should call, then call. I'm going to bed."-B

"Alright, I'll stay, if you're in danger I'll help you, and besides I have to tell you something tomorrow."- R

Rosalie POV

Bella went to bed about an hour ago and I just got off the phone with Emmett. He told me the family is going off on a hunting trip so it's the perfect opportunity for him to get Jasper away from them. I just hope everything will be ok here. I can feel that something is coming. If Katherine is here then others will soon follow, that I'm sure of. It's only a matter of time until they all find out. I need to at least confide in Bella.


	10. Brewing Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, through I wish I did. **

**Awakening**

**Chapter 10: Brewing Trouble**

The Next Afternoon:

Jasper POV:

What on Earth is wrong with Emmett? I mean first he is practically glued to me all night and now he insists that I hunt with him instead of Alice. I mean I'm all for brotherly bonding but still.

"Emmett where are we going that we have to take a car?"- I asked him manipulating his emotions to get the truth out of him.

"Ah brother that's not going to work. Rose gave me some of her blood before she left."- He told me knowing I knew what he meant.

"What on earth can be so important that she had to do that? And is she ever planning on telling the rest of the family about-"- I started getting interrupted by the phone ringing.

Emmett answered his phone and I heard Rose on the other end.

"Emmett, something's happened."-R

"What's wrong Rosie?"-E

"Not only am I sure Katherine's here but now Isabella has been missing since morning, I think something bad has happened. Damon just left to search for her."

"Isabella! What are you doing with Bella? Wait, Damon. What the heck is going on?" –I screamed toward the phone.

"Emmett how far are you two?"- Rose asked ignoring me.

"We are about three hours out. We'll be there soon Rosie."- Emmett said hanging up the phone.

"Yes Jasper, she means Isabella. It appears Bella was her all along. It' a long story so let me tell you, just please try and stay calm."- Emmett told me seeing my eyes go black.

Isabella POV (that morning):

I woke up feeling a little more refreshed and yet extremely angry. Victoria's vendetta was with me not my family. And, I wasn't going to just let her get to them. So I decided to look for her myself. I was going to settle this score not my family.

I knew if I went downstairs someone was bound to see me leave so I jumped from my second floor window and ran off into the forest hoping that no one saw me. I was right and no one did. I knew my brothers would be mad but I wasn't willing to put them in danger because of me. I ran or what seemed like hours before I caught a familiar scent. I might not of been fully a "myself" at the time I first met Victoria but I remember her scent. I followed it until I saw her. She turned back toward me her fiery red hair blowing in the wind and then she dashed off. I ran after her. Even though I knew I was stronger and faster then most cold ones she was just that little bit faster. It was then I remembered I haven't feed on blood in a few days so I was weaker. I cursed my foolishness and ran after her when she jumped over a creek. I saw her on the other side but just before I could jump after her I felt someone stab me in the back, literally.

It was then I realized I was just injected with Virvain. As I struggled to stay awake and fight the poison I could Victoria smile and nod to someone above me before she darted off and I was pushed off the small cliff side into the creek. As I fell I knew I was going to die. No one knew where I was or even that I was in danger. I knew that even if I lost consciousness in the creek I would properly survive. But there was no chance for me once I hit the ocean, which the creek leads into. I mean yes, I'm a vampire so it can't be that easy to kill me. But I would drown a few times and come back, the virvain was slowly poisoning me and it would eventually weaken me to the point I would just die. Wow, they really wanted to torture me before I died, that was my last thought as I sank into unconsciousness.

Damon POV:

Where the heck is Isabella? I've been looking for ages I even went to the Fell's Church Library looking for her. With Katherine and this Victoria person out there how could she just disappear? I need to start looking for her again. Everyone is already on edge and her disappearing isn't helping one bit. I mean Elena was the only person to finally get me to take a break from looking staying that Stefan and Bonnie would take over while the others work on what are next move is.

I had just got out of the shower to see Elena on my bed watching TV. I had to admit that was tempting in itself and I was about to go to her when a sudden pain hit me and I almost collapsed. I knew something was wrong with my sister. I could feel it in every fiber of my being. She was in trouble and I needed to find her now. I put pants on not even bothering with a shirt and told Elena to get the others and I raced off. The feeling was getting stronger as I raced toward the ocean so I knew I was on the right track. I raced as fast as I could.

I was not ready for what I saw. As I got to the Cliffside overlooking the ocean I could see her. She was as pale as a ghost and barely able to stay afloat. I knew that she had to have virvain in her system and I only had minutes to help her in the state she was in. I jumped in after her just as she went under. I think that was the first time I've prayed since I was turned. I couldn't be to late. She's my sister.

When I finally got to her I pulled her out and she looked to be dead. She was so still and pale. Veins were starting to show on her face and up and down her arms. I started to work to get the water out of her and then I bit my wrist and letting the blood flow into her. After what seemed like ages the veins started to dissipate and she gained a little more color. I was starting to feel weaker but I didn't care. She finally opened her eyes and I hugged her to me like my very life depended on it.

I saw someone coming toward us properly trying to make sure everything was ok. As soon as the boy came close enough I compelled him and bit him. Letting Isabella drink from him first to help flush the virvein out of her system and then I bit him, not enough to kill him but enough to make him pass out for awhile. I compelled him to forget and picked up Isabella carrying her back to the boarding house.

When I came in view just about everyone ran toward us. Elena wrapped both Isabella and I in a black blanket and everyone asked what happened. I would tell them what she did (since she told me on the way) as soon as I was sure she was ok. Stefan was about to stay something when Bonnie held him back nodding to me. I ignored everyone and just brought her up to my room laying her on my bed and holding her to me. She's my little sister and I just couldn't believe that I almost lost her. That thought scared me more then anything and made me the great Damon Salvatore cry. Soon she fell asleep and Stefan came to the door. I got up knowing I needed to tell them what happened and made sure Isabella was tucked in and ok.

I closed the door and told Stefan I would kill both Victoria and Katherine myself for hurting her. Right when I was about to tell the group what happened two cold ones burst into the room.

"What the- Jasper?"- I asked looking from his frantic face to Rose.

"Where is see what happened?"- He asked me looking as if he would murder anyone in his way.

Rose moved toward who I guessed was Emmett and I told them what happened. The second I said that Isabella was upstairs Jasper literally was out of sight before I could blink. I was about to go after him when surprisingly both Jane and Alec stood in front of me.

"Damon stop."- Jane

"She needs this."- Alec

"She needs him."- Jane

I sighed in defeat knowing they were right. I couldn't always be the one that she needed. I couldn't always be her protector. I saved her and that's what mattered but right now Jasper was who she needed to see. I wasn't sure what was to come next I only hoped that we would all get through it and that my sister wouldn't get hurt.


	11. The Winding Path Of Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, through I wish I did. **

**Awakening**

**Chapter 11: The Winding Path of Change**

Alice POV:

I was talking to Edward since we had just got back from our hunt with the rest of the family except for Jasper and Emmet.

"Were do you think they are?"-A

"I really don't know. I mean I would of thought they'd be back by now."- E

"Maybe they meet up with Rosalie."- Carlisle said smiling at us.

Just then I was sucked into a vision. It came in flashes. First I saw Rose talking with a raven haired blue eyed man. She had just said:

"What are we going to do? Katherine can't be here for nothing. Victoria wouldn't know about the virvein unless she told her."- Rosalie

"I know, plus there's been reports of a lot of missing people Richmond. I think she's trying to start some sort of army. Like the ones I heard about back in the Civil War."- D

"This isn't good. Bella's still weak from the attack. For now we need to make sure the humans are safe and so is Bella then we can figure out what to do. I won't let anything happen to her and neither will Jasper. Plus, if they are starting an army then Jasper will be able to help us." –Rosalie said looking toward a staircase.

Then my vision changed to saw a room with a girl lying in the bed. That was when I saw Jasper. What's he doing there?

He slowly closed the door and approached the bed. Looking tenderly at the girl. He looked so distraught but yet happy at the same time.

"Oh how long I've waited to see you again. 145 years my Isa." He said quietly sitting on the bed and stroking the face of the girl.

It was then that I realized it was Bella. She then slowly opened her eyes. She looked like she was so weak and pale. Like she was sick. First her eyes held shock and wonder and then just happiness.

"Jasper"- she sighed out sitting up a little.

"No don't get up you need your rest. When I get my hands on them I'll I'll kill them or hurting you."- J

"You're here. You're really here aren't you." –She asked disbelieving her own sight.

"Yes I am. I've waited over 145 years to see you again. I thank God for you being brought back to me. If only I knew what happened, if only I knew who you really were back in Forks, I would of never left."- Jasper said stroking her face.

"Jasper that's in the past what matters is the present. You're here and that's all I care about. Just.. Just don't leave me again. Stay with me."- Bella said coughing and falling back on her pillows.

"I'll never leave you again." –Jasper said lying next to her on the bed and holding her to him so tenderly.

How could he be so close to a human like that? What on earth are they talking about? Why is my Jas with Bella? Victoria's starting an army? Who the heck is Katherine and who are those people Rose is with? All those questions flooded my mind as I was released from my vision.

I looked over to Edward to see him looking a cross between sadness, hope, and murderous. After we filled in Esme and Carlisle we started to try and call Rose, Emmett, and Jasper but no one answered.

That whole night and over the next few days I looked into their futures but it was like something was blocking me. I only got little flashes. I saw Jane Volturi, which caused Edward to go even more crazy. He knew that if the Volturi found out about Bella she's be killed. Then I saw Victoria talking to some girl with dark hair but I couldn't see her face or hear what they were saying. I saw a brief flash of Bella being pinned to a wall by Jasper. Then I saw a flash of a tall slender man hugging Rosalie. Then I saw Jasper and Bella (who looked to be in a lot better shape) talking in a garden. They seemed so happy. I suspected that maybe Bella was the mate that he was never able to find in me, but that thought caused Edward to storm out of the house. Then finally after three days I saw a sign. It read: Mystic Fall, Virginia. Then I knew where they were and we were off.

**Three Days Earlier**

Isabella POV:

I woke up feeling much better and thinking that last night seeing Jasper was a dream until I looked up to see him watching me. Then I realized it wasn't a dream it was real. He was actually here with me. I decided to have a little fun and turned my head shyly away from him. Then I let my face change and flipped us over so I was on top of him before he could even react. He looked up at me in awe and ran his fingers over my changed and vamped out face. He looked away and then I felt rejected. Could he not stand the sight me being a vampire? I started to pull away right when he grabbed me and turn the tables on me. Flipping us over again so he was now on top of me.

"Don't feel rejected. That's not why I looked away. I just am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you all those years ago. Maybe if I was there you wouldn't of been turned and we could of lived a normal happy life."- He told me cupping my face in his hand.

"Again that's in the past and even if you were there Katherine would of properly turned you and you would of just ended up an my kind of vampire and in the tomb."- I replied sighing and pouting a little at the way things were going.

"Is my little Isa bored by my talking?"- He asked me with the smirk I could remember.

"Maybe a little and how can you be so close to me without wanting to kill me?"- I asked now curious.

"I think something about you changing back changed the way your blood smells. It still smells amazing but it doesn't call to me to kill you."- He told me looking at me tenderly.

"You know, you could bite me. My blood would only make you stronger and it wouldn't hurt like it would to a human. Having my blood in your system would also help curb your bloodlust."- I told him flipping us back over, getting up and going over to Damon's dresser, knowing that Elena kept some changes of clothes in here. And starting to change (since I was only in my PJ's anyway), behind the antique changing screen in the room.

"You really want me to bit you don't you? It really wouldn't hurt you?"- He asked me eying my face.

"Oh it would feel quite the contrary."- I said a bit seductively.

The next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall by Jasper.

"Go ahead I told him showing my exposed neck."

And just then he bit me. To say it felt amazing would be an understatement. After about a minute I told him enough and I he backed up a bit but not enough to lose contact. I could see that his eyes changed from golden to a mixture of golden, brown (his natural eye color), and a slight tint of red. It was amazing. His mouth was covered in my blood and the bite was already beginning to heal. Seeing the blood on his lips made me kiss him and just then Damon decided to make his entrance. I mean it is his room. He took one look at us seeing the blood on both our faces, held a look between wanting to kill Jasper and smirking and walking out of the room with a laughing Elena behind him. It was then I Jasper and I decided to go downstairs only to find that Damon had announced what he walked in on to the whole group saying he was scared for life, to both Jasper and my embarrassment.

**Two Days Earlier:**

I was walking with Jasper in the garden. That's when I found out about Jasper's time with Maria and about how he's train us on taking down newborn cold ones. It broke my heart to find out what Jasper had to go through and to see his scars. Just then I heard yelling back in the house so we ran back only to see a stranger in the house talking to Rosalie.

"Hello, I'm Elijah and I'm an original."

"What do you want? Why are you here?"- Damon asked him pinning him to the wall.

This Elijah guy twisted out of Damon's grip like it was nothing and sent him flying halfway across the room.

"Well that was impressive."- Stefan said making me smirk just a little.

"I mean your family no harm. I'm here to help."- He told us looking toward Rosalie to verify what he's saying.

"Another protection detail father?"- Rosalie asked him making everyone but Emmett and Jasper gasp.

"I wanted to tell you all sooner. I'm actually part original. Elijah is my father. Originals can have children so when Carlisle found me I was only half human, but he didn't know that I was already healing. When he bit me I started changing because of the human part of me. I'm sure my blood tasted sweeter to him and he was a little stronger afterwards. After I was changed I was very powerful because I had both kinds of vampire in me. I never lost the blood that runs through my veins but I also gained the outer appearance of a cold one. Which is why aside from Jasper and Emmett the rest of the Cullen's do not know. I-"- Rosalie told us.

"I told her not to tell them. After she was changed she found me. I was enraged as you might expect but I allowed her to live with them because she was happy with the family. I've heard that Katerina is here and I've also heard the rumors about cold ones making an army. I'm here to help you take care of this problem and to take Katerina with me."- Elijah said closing the distance between him and Rose and hugging her.

"What do you want with Katherine?"- Anna asked walking in with Jeremy, Jane, and Alec.

When both Jane and Alec looked up they stood frozen in shock.

"Elijah." -They both gasped out.

"To answer your question Katerina has been running from Klaus for 500 years. She is the doppelganger, just as Elena is. (A/N: I'm assuming that they knew about the moonstone already). A sacrifice is needed to break the curse of the moonstone. What Katerina didn't know was that it doesn't need to be a human sacrifice as long as it's one of the doppelgangers. Seeing as Klaus does not know that either of them are here and that Elena appears to be friends with my daughter I naturally will keep Elena safe even though she's already been turned and take Katerina back to Klaus ensuring everyone's safety. Oh and hello Jane and Alec. Is the whole of the Volturi here as well?"- Elijah said looking from everyone to Jane and Alec.

"No." I said stepping forward.

"They are not. Jane and Alec are family. That is why they are here."

"I see. It might not be a bad idea to call some of the guard here. If this Victoria person is creating an army and working with Katerina then we will need all the help we can get. I can give you some of my blood to make you stronger and stand with you but only numbers will help. Katerina will think twice seeing me and properly try to flee but we need to keep her there no matter what."- He told us.

"Leave her to me, I think I finally understand now. She's the one who turned me. I heard that much. I'm not sure why but she did. When the fighting starts I'll be ready for her."- I told him but directed toward my brothers and Jasper.

"NO!" –My brothers and Jasper all yelled.

"Yes I think that would work. You (pointing at Bonnie) are a witch even though you've been turned, right? You could help protect her am I right?"- Elijah asked her.

"Are you crazy I won't let her be hurt."- The three said again.

"Bonnie if I am correct you can tie Katerina with Isabella here. So that if she hurts Isabella she is also hurting herself?"- He asked her.

"Yes."- Bonnie told him hugging Stefan a little tighter.

"Then I see no problem."- Elijah said simply.

"I don't like it."- Stefan said before Damon could say anything.

"I'm not asking you. I'm not letting anyone go after Katherine but me." –I said storming out of the room with Jasper following me.

"Well that was eventful. I like her."- I could hear Caroline say, which made me smile.

"Caroline!"- Half the room said.

**One Day Earlier: **

Jane, Alec, and Jasper were in the field training us how to fight newborn cold ones, while Elijah, Damon and surprisingly Rose were training us on how to fight original type of vampires. Jeremy and Anna were conveniently missing. Which I was pretty sure I had an idea what they were planning but thought better then to voice it. I knew Elena would properly go crazy if she knew. Emmett as usual wanted to fight everyone and Caroline was picking up fight surprisingly well. Jasper took it upon himself to train me everything he knew and Elena training with Bonnie. That was when the wolves got there.

Flashback to the previous night:

I was walking outside the boarding house when suddenly Elijah came up behind me.

"Yes?"- I asked.

"So Rosalie tells me you're friends with shape shifters?" –He asked me.

"I'm guessing you want me to ask them to help?"- I asked guessing.

"It would greatly help us, they wouldn't be expecting it."- He told me.

"I can't guarantee they'd want to help their natural enemy. But I guess we shall see."- I said turning and going back into the house and calling Jake.

End Flashback

As soon as they got there I ran up to Jake. He knew I was a vampire but somehow he found it in his heart to accept me. I think it helped I wasn't a cold one.

And so that's how the day went. Learning to fight and hanging out with one of my best friends Jacob. (A/N: I'm unsure if I said this before but in this story Bella knew about the pack the whole time and Jake phased and became her friend during Twilight).

The next day was the when the trouble started. Bonnie had a vision of the Cullen's coming in a few days before but I put that to the back of my mind until I truly needed to deal with it. I knew that they'd help us but the problem was seeing Alice and Edward again. However, I knew it would have to happen sooner or later so we just carried on the way we had been.


	12. Jasper and Bell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, through I wish I did. **

**Awakening**

**Chapter 12: Jasper & Bell**

Isabella POV:

It was early morning and I knew the rest of the Cullen's would be here at some point today so I attempted to just go back to bed. However, I should of known I could never fool Jasper.

"Isa, I know your up."- He said from next to me causing me to roll over and throw a pillow at him.

He let the pillow bounce off his face, which made me laugh.

"Do I really need to get up? Can't we just forget about today, stay in and leave it at that?"- I asked already knowing the answer.

"Bell, you already know the answer to that."-He said making me laugh again at his twist on my name.

Flashback 1860:

I was sitting at home with Stefan looking out the window of our home when I heard horses coming up the walk. I look outside and saw Damon and his friend.

"Damon!" I screamed running out of the room and outside to meet him.

"Isa, slow down you're going to fall! It's just Damon."- My brother Stefan screamed down the stairs following me.

"Oh you're just jealous I don't give you such a grand welcome."- I said turning back toward him and then giggling down the stairs.

By the time I made it outside Damon had just got off his horse and was giving him to one of the grooms when he saw me coming. He laughed and I ran into his arms, him spinning me around.

"I take it you missed me?"- He asked smirking.

"Oh just a little."- I said playfully.

"Oh really?" –He asked picking me up and tickling me.

"Ok, ok, I missed you a lot Damon, ahh, Stefan help me!"- I pleaded looking toward Stefan who was leaning against a tree. I was barely able to hold in my giggling.

"Ok, ok, besides I brought someone for you to meet."- Damon told me putting me down. That's when I saw a younger Jasper for the first time.

He was so handsome and I shyly looked down blushing. Damon just smirked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." –I said curtseying.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Bell." He said smiling at me.

I giggled and asked his name.

"Major Jasper Whitlock." He said bowing to me.

"Well Major Jasper Whitlock would you like to accompany me on a walk of the grounds?"- I asked him smirking at Damon.

"Why yes, I would love to." He told me taking my arm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stefan crack up.

"Wait wait wait, how on Earth? Whenever I call you Bell you go crazy and smack me in the head. How come you let my friend call you Bell?" – I replied starting to walk away with Jasper giggling.

"That's my secret to keep now isn't it brother?" I asked him before walking around the other side of the house with Jasper.

I could hear Damon screaming "I'll kill him!" when he put it together and I started laughing.

"Damon will always see me as his little sister. I'm pretty sure it never even occurred to him that I might like you or vise versa."- I said, then realizing what I said and blushing uncontrollably.

"Oh so you like me then?"- Jasper asked me stopping our walk and turning my face to look at him.

"I guess I do." –I replied.

"I do too." – He said and that was when I had my first kiss.

End of Flashback

"Why are you giggling like a 15 year old girl?"- Jasper asked me. It was then I realized I was blushing uncontrollably again.

"Oh nothing, I'm just remembering the first time you called me 'Bell'"- I said hugging him close to me.

"I remember that day well. You know Damon actually challenged me to a dual that day?" –He asked me.

"He didn't? Who won?"- I asked him playfully lying on his chest.

"No one we started to fight and then we heard you coming and quickly pretended like nothing was happening. I must say I was surprised I don't think I've ever seen Damon scared of anyone except you." –He said laughing.

"That's why Stefan wouldn't let me upstairs and you two looked all disheveled."- I said remembering.

"Yeah, everything was so much simpler back then."- He told me cupping my face in his hand.

"I know. Everything changed after that summer. The war broke out, Katherine came, and then people started disappearing." -I said sadly.

"Yeah but as you said before now is what matters. We are together again. And yes, Edward and Alice will come here today but we will be each other's strength. I will stand by you no matter what happens or what you choose."- Jasper told me.

"You do know that I would never choose anyone but you, right?" – I asked him.

"I do. I love you my Bell."- He told me.

"I love you too Major Whitlock."- I replied.

And then in those moments nothing else mattered or existed. We let ourselves pretend we were back in the past again, if only for a while. And we joined together in everyway as the sun came up outside in the distance.

Two Hours Later….

I was lying next to Jasper content and smiling. Jasper had a bite mark on his neck from me. I had to giggle a little at that. His bite would heal in seconds on me but my bites to him would last at least a day because I was a stronger kind of vampire.

"What's so funny?"- He asked me.

"I marked your neck. It's going to be there when they get here."- I told him.

"Feeling territorial are we?"- He asked me eyebrow raised.

"Maybe a little."- I said when he hugged me making me giggle.

It was then that Damon busted through the door making us cover up even more.

"Oh my God."- He said.

"Oh shut it Damon what do you want?"- I snapped at him.

"Calm Bell."- Jasper told me.

"I was going to say that we are all practicing outside and Bonnie says the Cullen's will get here soon so you might want to come down soon." – Damon told me covering his eyes and walking backwards out of the room.

"Stop being childish you didn't see anything. Besides do you really think everyone doesn't know what you and Elena did last night?"- I said throwing a pillow at him and smirking.

He glared at me and left.

"So we have to go join reality again don't we?"- I asked Jasper.

"Yeah we do."- He replied.

I sighed and got up to get dressed and prepare for today. I was not expecting the chain of events that was about to happen.


	13. Together We Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, through I wish I did. **

**Awakening**

**Chapter 13: Together We Stand**

Isabella's POV:

It was about an hour later that we actually made it outside only to find yelling and fighting. I found out I was right and Elena was mad. Jeremy had gotten Anna to turn him into a vampire.

"It was my choice and I asked her to. Now I can help fight. It's my choice Elena!" –Jeremy screamed at Elena stepping toward her a little while Anna was trying to calm him down and Damon was standing protectively in front of her, the over protective fool.

He knows Elena is stronger then Jeremy having been a vampire longer but still feels the need to protect her. I knew he wouldn't intentionally try to hurt her but his emotions were everywhere at the moment. Bonnie was practicing her magic blocking Stefan from "attacking" her. Emmett, Rosalie, and Elijah were practicing fighting with the wolves except for Jacob and Leah. I had just found out that Jacob had imprinted on Caroline of all people and Leah imprinted on Matt. How that happened I had no clue. I mean seriously who would of thought? It's just crazy. Leah was apparently in the house having the "I'm a supernatural creature and so are most of your friends talk." I wonder how that's going.

"Where's Jane and Alec?" – I asked no one in particular.

"They went to pick up Felix and Demetri Volturi. Bonnie thinks the fight will happen today or early tomorrow."- Elijah told me letting Rose and Emmett practice themselves.

"I see."- Was my simple reply.

"I suppose we should start practicing then."- I directed toward Jasper.

"That we should."- He replied still looking toward Elena, Jeremy, Anna, and Damon.

"Ok, seriously Elena get over it. It's happened already we don't have time to waste on this. You all need to start practicing."- I yelled over there causing them to finally stop arguing and go over to Elijah to start practicing. Elena went over by Bonnie and I started to fight with both my brothers and Jasper, while Anna was helping Jeremy.

About a half hour later:

Elijah was training with Jeremy, Anna with Rose, Emmett with Stefan, Damon had just picked up Elena and fallen to the ground with her playfully, Bonnie was resting on a near by log, the wolves were in human form and sparing with each other, and Jasper had just flipped me over his body and pinned me to the ground ready to bite with me giggling.

"Oh my Major now is that how you treat a lady?"- I asked playfully flipping us over.

"Hmm, you didn't seem to mind this mornin' darlin'."- He told me flipping us back over his mouth to my neck.

"Now, now, now you seem to have quite the appetite, no drinking for you, at least not right now."- I playfully told him. Both Damon and Stefan were glaring at us and I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm hungry."- I said, still pinned to the ground by Jasper not minding one bit.

"You all feed already and after what happened a few days ago I don't think the "blood bag" diet will be enough for me."- I said pouting.

"Darn you being so cute when you pout."- Jasper said stoking my face.

"Can you handle coming with me without killing anyone Jas?"- I asked flipping us back over and giggling.

"Only my sister can talk about drinking peoples blood and/or the potential of killing people while giggling happily. I'm so proud."- Damon said over dramatically.

Getting a glare from me and a whack in the head by Elena.

"To answer your question Bell, I can handle it and I will go with you."- Jasper told me helping me get up.

"Good. Let's go then."

General POV:

Everyone was so caught up in what they were doing no one sensed the four cold ones that were just about two miles out. Edward was relying some of the thoughts he was hearing to the rest of them confusion and pain written all over his face.

"Edward what's wrong?"- Alice asked him placing her hand on his arm.

"They are, Bella and Jasper seem to be, to be quite close. I don't know how he's even that close with her! He could kill her! They left their group, it seems that there's other vampires here and she knows them. I can't really get a clear read on anyone's mind, just random thoughts, it's like something is blocking me."- Edward said.

"We'll find out soon enough what is going on."- Carlisle said making a turn.

"Carlisle go that way I think I know where Jasper and Bella are heading."- Edward said pointing.

Isabella POV:

We had just gotten to the town square.

"Hmm…" –I said putting my finger to my mouth and my hand on my hip.

"Someone's turning back into the girly Isabella I once knew." -Jasper said one eyebrow raised.

"Oh shush… I'm thinking."- I retorted back.

"ahuh."- He said.

"I'm thinking we go to the grill and I compel someone to come outside with me. It would be easiest that way plus there are woods in the back of the building. That way no one sees. We don't need to worry about the Founder's Council on top of everything else."- I said already starting to walk toward the grill with Jasper following.

I must admit I was a little nervous doing this in front of Jasper for the first time. He never really saw that side of me before. I mean he's seen the playful vampire side but not the I'm going to lure you into an ally and drink your blood side of me.

"Don't be nervous, I understand that this is part of you."- Jasper told me reassuringly.

It was then I spotted a jerk if I ever saw one. A guy that just couldn't seem to take no for an answer and was bothering people. So I walked up to him.

"How about you come outside with my boyfriend and I?" -I asked compelling him.

"I'll come outside with you and your boyfriend."- He repeated.

"Good Boy."- I whispered smirking. Jasper looked a little taken aback but otherwise fine.

Once we got outside I lead him a little ways into the woods. Not far enough that the lights didn't reach us but far enough for no one to see.

"You will not scream." I said compelling him, which he repeated.

"Jasper if this is too much you don't need to be here."- I said looking at him.

"It's fine." He replied.

That's when I let my face change and the guy looked scared but he couldn't scream. And, I bit into his neck. It felt so good to be drinking his blood that I didn't even realize the guy was starting to go limp until I heard people gasp in the distance and I saw Jasper get into a defensive position in front of me.

"Argh. Why must all my fun be ruined by people?" – I asked the guy giving him a little of my blood to help him heal.

"Alright so you will forget this ever happened, go right home making sure that no one sees the blood on your shirt, throw away your clothes, and be a stand up gentlemen from now on, ok?" – I asked compelling him.

He nodded and ran off. I knew the Cullen's were close but I didn't care so I kissed Jasper with the blood still on my lips. Hearing the Cullen's approach we stepped back a little and I could see his eyes turn a little redder.

"Don't worry Jas, with my blood in your system and me here you'll be fine. A little human blood will not make you go into a feeding frenzy." –I whispered to him wiping the little bit of blood off his face and letting my face change back to normal.

"I think I'm going to have a little fun with them."- I whispered to him.

"Same old mischievous Bell."- He said shaking his head.

I knew I had a little blood on my face but oh well. It was then the Cullen's stood in front of us.

"Hello Cullen's."- I said in a sickly sweet voice, licking some of the remaining blood from my lips as I talked.

"Bel- Bella?"- Edward asked.

"Yes. Of course I'm Bella, who else would I be?"- I asked stepping in front of Jasper just a little causing Jasper to hug me to him.

Edward growled, then Jasper growled, which cause me to roll my eyes.

"Bella what's going on? I saw a guy with blood on his shirt and we could hear some of what happened. I tried to ask him if he needed help but he just tried to cover it up and ran away."- Carlisle asked.

"Darn, he wasn't supposed to let anyone see. Shame, shame. Well then again I guess you don't really count because of you're heighten senses and all."- I said giggling.

"Isa, now's not the time."- Jasper said squeezing me a little.

"What happened to Bell? Oh well ok, ok."- I said pouting.

"It's quite simple really Carlisle. As you can see from my face. I drank his blood. I'm a vampire."- I said happily which received a collective gasp from the "Cullen" group.

Before anyone knew what happened Edward had Jasper pinned to a tree.

"What did you do to her?"- He screamed at him.

Then I got mad. I knew that Jasper could stop him if he wanted but he sensed my emotions figuring out what I was going to do. I let my face change and lunged at Edward, pinning him to the ground. He gasped back in shock.

"If you ever touch him again I will kill you myself Edward!"- I yelled at him.

"Bella?"- He asked.

"That's Isabella to you."- I said letting him go and standing in front of Jasper letting my face change back.

"As you can see I'm a different kind of vampire then you. Jasper didn't do anything but finally find me." –I said hugging him.

"Can I show him so he understands?"- Jasper asked me.

"Ok." –I said.

I could see the changes flash across Edward's face as he realized what I was and that I was always meant for Jasper.

"But But Bella…"- Edward

"Edward don't. I'll be honest I did care for you, I still care for you and in a way I love you, but it will always be in a brotherly way. I'm meant for Jasper, I have been for over 150 years."- I said.

"So she's the one. I knew this day would come. I'm just happy it's with someone like Bella and not a total stranger."- Alice said.

"But Bella you drank from a human."- Esme said stepping forward a little.

"Yes I did but I didn't kill him. You saw that I didn't. My kind is different. We don't need to kill. And before you say it I know that Jasper has a slight red tint to his eyes but it's not exactly what you think. He drank my blood and which makes him more powerful which we need right now, that's why."- I said.

"But-"- Carlisle started.

"Carlisle now is not the time."- Jasper said.

"Which reminds me, we need to get back. I'm guessing the fight could happen anytime now. We need to be ready."- I said.

"You should follow us to the boarding house so we can explain more. Then you can make a choice if you want to stand by us or not."- Jasper said.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that if Bella or you are in danger we will stand by you."- Carlisle said.

"Thank you now lets go."- I said before running off into the forest toward the house.

Caroline POV:

I had just gone to my house. I wanted to see my mom at last once just in case something happened during the fight tomorrow. As I was about to leave the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it I'm on my way out."- I said hugging my mom goodbye, which shocked her a bit.

"It's for me anyway, Love You mom, bye."- I said quickly closing the door knowing tears would fall soon and seeing Jacob standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"- I asked him.

"I figured you might need someone right about now. I know that you're scared about tomorrow. But you need to know that I will do everything in my power to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."- Jacob said hugging me.

"I know that but I still had to do this anyway."- I told him.

"I know."- He said leading me away from the house.

"It's so weird you know. I've barely known you for more then a few days but I feel like I've known you my whole life."- I told him looking up at him when we reached the edge of the woods. He smiled at me.

"I would say that I know the feeling but that would be kind of cheesy and obvious. So I think I'll settle for this."- Jacob said leaning in to give me a peak on the cheek.

Before I realized what I was doing I moved my face so our lips met. It that moment all my worrying went away and it was just us. That was my first kiss with Jacob Black. My shape shifting werewolf of a future boyfriend. Then he phased and we both ran back to the boarding house to find that the rest of the Cullen's were there.

Isabella POV:

That night everyone was filled in on what was happening. Bonnie had said that the fight wouldn't be till sunrise so everyone just stayed together. We were confident we'd win but it didn't stop those with significant other from spending time together just in case. Matt was even here with Leah. I was pretty amazed at how well he was handling everything. I mean it's not everyday that you learn about myths being true. He was a little annoyed that Leah wouldn't let him come to the fight tomorrow but he understood. However, to say that Edward was mad that I was going to be the bait for Katherine was an understatement, but he soon realized that he wouldn't win that debate. The Cullen's were shocked by Rosalie's admission and meeting her father Elijah but soon accepted it. As I was going upstairs that night with Jasper beside me, I felt content and I exchanged a look with Edward. In that look I knew he still cared for me but he seemed to have accepted that Jasper and I were and will always be together. It was then that Alice had a vision and Edward seemed to look at her differently. I smiled. I was pretty sure I knew what the vision was.

I curled up next to Jasper knowing that no matter what happened tomorrow we would all stand together.


	14. Sunrise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, though I wish I did. **

**Awakening**

**Chapter 14: Sunrise**

Isabella POV:

It was about four in the morning when I woke up. Wait when did I fall asleep?

"I thought it would be better for you to at least get some rest before the battle."- Jasper told me holding me tighter to him.

"You shouldn't have but thank you."- I told him cuddling up to him.

"The sun comes up in two hours we should start preparing soon."- Jasper told me in Major mode.

I sighed and looked toward the window.

"What's wrong? I can sense your unease."- Jasper asked me.

"What if something happens to someone today? I don't think I could live with myself if someone didn't make it knowing that at least some of the reason for this battle is because of me."- I said when I felt a sudden wave of reassurance and love.

"It will be ok. It will do us no good to dwell on what could happen. All we need to focus on is that we are all going to stand together. We need to believe we will defeat them and we will."- Jasper told me kissing the top of my head.

I smiled at him and we just laid there, being content in each other's arms.

About Two Hours Later:

Everyone arrived at the clearing in their own time. First was Jasper and I. I should of known that was his training kicking in "Being early is on time" and all. Then came Jeremy and Anna who looked to be in there own little world for the time being. I smiled when I saw them, they were holding hands and just looked so happy to be together even in the face of this danger. Next came Alice and Edward. Something just seemed different between them and I could tell Jasper sensed it too. They nodded to us and sat down in the field. I think that was when I realized it. It was something in the way they moved. Alice would tilt one way and so would Edward. But that could of just been my over active imagination. After a while Damon and Elena came followed by Bonnie and Stefan. When my brothers saw me something flashed in their eyes and they walked over to me and each gave me a hug that lasted that little bit longer then a normal hug. They were worried but they were trying not to show it. Next came the wolves with Caroline. I had to laugh at how that looked. The pack seems slightly annoyed because Jacob had obviously got them to create a "protection detail" around Caroline, a vampire, with him next to her. She was walking with Jacob (in wolf form) with the rest of the wolves creating a box around them. As soon as I saw that I couldn't keep in the giggle. Jacob will be Jacob. What is with guys and being over protective? As soon as I thought that Edward looked up at me. Of course that would be the one thought I would project. I just nodded at his silent question of if it was me and then I saw Elijah arrive with Rose and Emmett, followed a few minutes after by Carlisle and Esme. We were all here except the Volturi, which I figured would show up exactly when needed as usual. And then as if fate was calling to us, the sun began to rise and both Bonnie and Alice said:

"They're coming."

Just like that all hell broke lose. The battle had begun and there was no sign of Victoria or Katherine as of yet. I could tell that Katherine had given these newborns some of her blood. They were even stronger then usual cold one newborns, which made them even more of a challenge. Everyone was everywhere. I looked up to see a newborn about to grab Rose.

"Rose look out!"- I screamed.

Just as she jumped out of the way and another newborn was ready to attack her when her father jumped in and killed him, saving her.

Edward and Alice were fighting side by side favoring a dual fighting style, which seemed to work for them.

Emmett was going after as many newborns as he could and was taking them down with moderate ease.

Jeremy and Anna, I noticed, also favored a dual fighting style. As soon as a newborn would go for one of them the other would grab them from behind allowing the other to kill them.

Bonnie was using her magic to create a circle of fire in the clearing, both to trap the newborns and to destroy them. She was also focusing on the spell she was placing on both Katherine and I. I knew all this was taking a lot out of her even though she was a vampire too and I could only hope the battle would be over soon.

Stefan was cutting down any newborn that even came close to Bonnie. It was then I noticed that not all of the ones fighting were newborn cold ones. Some were using crossbow wooden stakes. Luckily Stefan was able to turn the tables on those people pretty easily.

Damon looked murderous as I expected and Elena seemed to be holding her own quite well. They were fighting separately but somehow whenever one needed the assistance of another they were there.

Just then Jane and Alec got there with Demetri and Felix. You could tell the newborns had no clue who they were but also the Cullen's were confused. Oh that's right I forgot to tell them about them. And so the fight continued with the Volturi taking down many newborns expertly. Jane and I even double- teamed a few newborns.

I had already taken down at least 6 cold ones when two started to come at me from different sides. Somehow Jasper had managed to kill the first one and then flip over me and kill the second one just as they were about to attack me. Jasper was being over protective but it was ok.

It was then I saw Victoria. She looked scared like she hadn't of expected the power of our side. She locked eyes with me then ran off and I chased. I knew I couldn't let her escape. It was then that I caught sight of Katherine in the distance and Jasper coming up behind me.

"Go, I'll take care of Victoria. I love you."- That was the last thing he told me before I changed course and ran after Katherine.

I knew she most likely expected this and was ready for me but she didn't know about the spell either. So I felt I had at least some of an advantage. Then I realized where we were. We were at the old foundations of the Fell's Church, church. We were at the tomb. Somehow it just seemed fitting we would end up here, like somehow I knew this would happen here. She went down the stairs and I followed.

Jasper POV:

I was running after Victoria always just behind her. Her ability must be escape. After a few minutes and some missed tries. I realized that we were wrapping back around toward the battle. How did she not realize that? Then I realized it must be Bonnie. I just hope she has enough strength to keep up all this magic. Just then I saw an opening and jumped into the air, just missing Victoria. It was then I saw Edward come out of no where and grab her knocking her down to the ground. He held her and then with all my strength I destroyed her. Putting the pieces of her into the fire. That was the end of Victoria and it seemed that the battle at least in the clearing was at its end and then everything changed in a flash. Bonnie collapsed and then we heard it. It was a scream. But it wasn't just anyone's scream. It was my Isabella's scream.

And then we darted toward the sound as fast as we could go.


	15. Sunrise Pt 2 The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, though I wish I did. **

**Awakening**

**Chapter 15: Sunrise: Part 2**

Isabella POV:

I slowly went down the stairs that lead to the tomb keeping my guard up for any tricks Katherine may have. Just when I got to the last step I sensed her coming at me so I side stepped her and kicked her into the wall. To say that hurt was an understatement. Bonnie had connected us so what she felt I felt, but I masked it. I didn't need Katherine to know that just yet, but I knew in that moment I locked eyes with her that it didn't matter if Klaus wanted her, if it meant protecting my family I would die to protect them effectively killing her.

"You're strong Isabella, but you know, I'm stronger."- Katherine sneered as she ran at me.

Before I realized what she was doing she had a wooden stake in my stomach. I was only just able to stop block my heart in time. The second it hit me we both screamed out and fell to the ground.

"Weren't expecting that were you?"- I said sliding back up the wall and pulling the stake out.

"I should of just let you die."- Katherine said glaring at me.

"Oh yes because you're the one that turned me and took away my memory aren't you? Tell me Katherine or should I say Katerina, what did you get out of that?"- I asked her stepping to the other side of the room and securing a piece of wood without her seeing.

"Oh Isabella. It seems you really don't know. You see, it was so easy to manipulate everyone back then, everyone but you. Something about you resisted the compulsion. Even my compulsion wasn't enough to draw your brothers away from you completely. I truly did start to fall in love with Stefan but then after everything that happened I knew that there was always a chance that Klaus would come after me so I needed to ensure I would have an end game if the need would arise in the future. Yes, I separated you from your brothers. I let them believe you were dead. It was something that needed to happen. And when Damon opened the tomb and I discovered that both of them would do anything to protect sweet little Elena I knew I needed to bring you back. I knew that I needed to not only get revenge but if I could get the originals here and let them see Elena then I would be free and clear. But no before I kill you and let your brothers feel what it's like to lose someone."- Katherine said coming at me again.

Even though she knew it would hurt her she still attacked. I wasn't sure what she was playing at but I did the only thing I could and stabbed her in the chest with a stake, not her heart but believe me it still hurt. We both screamed out again and fell to the ground. Than she came at me again only this time she was laughing. This time when she hit me it didn't seem to affect her.

"You see my dear Isabella. A witch, even turned vampire can only sustain magic for so long."- Katherine said pulling out a small container from her pocket and throwing it at me.

I screamed out in pain. It was virvein. She picked me up and through me into the wall stabbing me with another piece of wood.

"You see Isabella, they'll come for you, Damon and Stefan, and when they do, you will die right in front of them. The pain in their eyes will be the last thing you see."- Katherine told me throwing me into the wall again making me scream even louder then before.

"They will kill you Katherine, you will never get out."- I told her coughing up blood.

"You think that don't you? But I will."- Katherine told me.

"Bella!"

"Isabella!"

"Bell!"

"I told you they'd come."- Katherine said picking me up holding a stake to my back behind my heart.

It was then that Jasper, Damon, and Stefan arrived; I could only guess that the rest were right behind them.

"Stop."- Katherine said when they were about to attack.

"You see if you come near me then Isabella here will die, I'll stab her right through the heart."- Katherine said slamming me into the wall with the stake at my heart for added effect.

I could already see the pain in their eyes. She grabbed me and started to back out of the tomb. As we got out I could see Elijah standing just off in the distance. I knew Katherine did not see him. Just as Katherine was about to stake me, my brothers and Jasper came out of the tomb, and it seemed everyone got there. Elijah ran at Katherine and slammed her into a tree before she could even blink compelling her to go into the tomb and not leave until he came for her. What no one realized was that when he grabbed her she pushed the stake into me. It took me even a minute to realize it. I started to back up and cough. Then they all looked toward me in horror.

"Bella!"

"Isabella!"

"Isa!"

"Bell!"

Was all I heard as I fell to the ground being caught by Jasper.

"I'm.. I'm sorry."- I said before it all went black.

Two and a half days later

I could sense that I was somewhere soft but I couldn't really place where. Wait? Is this death? Am I dead?

"I think she's waking up." – I heard someone say in the distance.

Wait is that Alice?

"Go get everyone quickly"- I heard someone else say.

Is that Jasper? Oh God, please tell me their not dead too?

It was then I opened my eyes. It took me a few minutes to realize what was happening and that I was actually alive and in Jasper's arms.

"What.. what happened?" – Wow, my voice sounds different.

"You're not dead Isabella."- I heard Carlisle say.

"When you were just about to die, I tried to give you my blood thinking maybe the blood of an original would help. That's when Jasper bit you as an attempt to turn you. I think he was too distraught to understand that you were about to die. However, it appears that the mixture of his venom and my blood was enough to heal you, with some side effects. You are similar to my daughter now. You are part both types of vampire now."- Elijah told me as I shot out of bed hugging my brothers when they ran into the room.

A Year Later:

Jasper and I we married like we always should have been. We had all decided to over to Georgia a few months back. A lot of us were going to the University of Georgia. Anna, Jasper, and I were studying science, while Elena, Jeremy were studying the histories. To be fair I think some of us had enough of history to last a few lifetimes. Damon of course refused to go to school. Caroline and Matt had decided to go to Forks for a while and stay with Jacob and Leah on the reservation. Stefan and Bonnie were in Italy with Jane and Alec planning their wedding. We would all see each other in Mystic Falls soon since Jenna and Alaric were pregnant and we all wanted to be there for the birth. Currently the Denali clan is visiting for the next two weeks. Since the rest of the Cullen's with the exception of Rose and Emmett, who were with Elijah in Europe, were living with us in Georgia. I had told Alice how I could project and read thoughts if the were open minded enough to let me and we had discovered a fun way of talking which sometimes annoyed the others. Currently she was listing off all the ways she wanted to kill Tanya for attempting to hang all over Edward and I was offering her suggestions as any sister-in- law should. I glanced at Edward to see he could barely hold in his laughter. Tanya glared at us and right when she was about to grab Edward's arm he got up and came over to Alice and I.

"So how are my two favorite girls?"- He asked us sitting in between us and taking Alice's hand.

"Hmm let's see, I would answer that but I'm pretty sure you already know the answer besides I don't think it's a good idea to engage the enemy without backup."- I said playfully punching his arm and jumping up to hug Jasper when he walked into the room.

"Who would of thought a few years ago that the four of us would of switch places so drastically? But somehow it feels like we've been like this forever."- Jasper said giving me a peck on the lips.

Tanya then huffed and stormed out of the room making us all laugh and me and Alice high-five.

"Stage One of Mission Complete!" We both said giggling.

"Do I even want to know?"- Jasper asked.

"No believe me it's better not to ask."- Edward said patting him on the back.

And then we all decided to sit outside and watch the sunrise. Just as many things came to an end at sunrise a year ago, I knew that with this sunrise it could only bring the start of a new beginning.


End file.
